


That damn law

by GabrieleKazlauskaite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bill Weasley is also quite the Matchmaker, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Matchmaker Ginny Weasley, Matchmaker Pansy Parkinson, Missing Persons, Multi, Pansy Parkinson is a Good Friend, Roommates, Weddings, fight, possibly smut but we'll cross that bridge when we get there, slow build but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 27,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrieleKazlauskaite/pseuds/GabrieleKazlauskaite
Summary: When the Ministry sets up a new marriage law, all the single wizards between the ages of 17 ad 35 must go to the mini story to be paired, but...What happens when two people loath their chosen partners? An interesting plan.





	1. Is it a normal day?

**Author's Note:**

> I've changed a few things from the series, such as some deaths. I won't reveal which ones but you'll have to read on. The starting chapters will be somewhat short but as the story goes on, they will get longer.
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

It had bothered Molly that morning, to wake up to see her husband at the ministry on his supposed day off. It must’ve been important. Molly went about her day anyway, cooking breakfast for her 5 other sons, one daughter, her two children that were pretty much family and herself. 

Eggs and pancakes had to do. Nothing fancy if her husband and third eldest son weren’t home. Once the food on the table, she shouted.

In mere moments, she heard two thumps and turned to see her twin sons had apparated to the table. Again. “Boys! There is no need to apparate everywhere!” She scolded her boys, who simply just snickered and nodded.

“You should really listen to your mother” Hermione mumbled, coming down the stairs with Ginevra behind her and taking a seat next to the twins. 

“See? If ‘mione says it, you have to do it!” The younger child laughed. 

“Hey Granger. Wanna make a bet?” Fred asked Hermione, who had taken her plate of pancakes and glass of orange juice. 

“A bet?” She raised her eyebrow. 

“Don’t do it. Don’t tempt Hermione!” Charlie said. “She won the last fie I did with her” He fake cried. “I had to give her my book on Dragons.”

“My poor boy, Charlie.” Molly clapped him on the shoulder as he jumped from the last few stairs. “Come eat.” He ran to his chair and grabbed his own plate, sneaking one of the eggs from the other plates onto his own for himself. “Where are Bill and Fleur? Did they leave this morning as well?” Molly asked the teenagers at the table.

“As well? Are dad and Percy working today too?” Hermione asked, swallowing the food in her mouth. “But it’s sunday.” 

“That’s what I thought too. Don’t you work at the ministry as well?” Charlie asked the brunette, stuffing pieces of pancakes into his mouth. 

“I work in the department of International Magical cooperation.. Apparently, a big law is being passed and they needed all the head of departments there.” Ginny, Harry and Ron soon came down the stairs and sat with the rest of the family. 

Mid breakfast, the fireplace lit up and out came two very tired men, Arthur and Percy. 

“There you two are!” Ginny exclaimed, “Where have you been?” 

“Work.” Bth said at the same time.

“alright. Another question. Since when?” Arthur and PErcy looked at each other with a raised eyebrow before Arthur spoke up.

“Eleven last night, perhaps?”

“Eleven?!” Molly exclaimed. “What was so important that they called you in for work so late?” 

“New law is being passed.”Percy took a seat at the table. “Top secret, so we can’t say”

“but it is possibly one of the most impactful ones we’ve passed in a long time” Was all Arthur revealed, taking his usual chat at the end of the table. “Sorry Mollywobbles.” He kissed his wife’s cheek.

Fred, George and Charlie all gagged at the show of affection between their parents. “Dad, really? In front of my eggs?” Charlie pointed to his plate as he sneakily stole one of Hermione’s eggs from her plate.

“Hey, those are mine!” Hermione flicked his hand away from her plate. “Cook your own if you want more!” 

“Mum, ‘mione won’t play nice!” Charlie laughed as he pretended t whine to his mom. 

“Give it to ‘im Hermione” Molly winked at the brunette before sitting down.

“Mum!”

“Come back here Charlie!” Hermione dashed after Charlie, who had also taken off in a rush. 

“Poor Charlie…” Ginny laughed before stealing Hermione’s remaining pancakes. “Doesn’t know I taught her my Bat Bogey hex.”

“Oh no…” George mumbled as a scream erupted from the other end of the house.

“GINNY!” Charlie screamed loudly. “WHY WOULD YOU TEACH HER THIS?!” A few bats flew into the room and out the window, causing those at the table to began giggling. 

Hermione came back to the kitchen with Charlie behind her, a large scratch on his forehead. Percy pointed to Charlie’s forehead before Charlie answered his brother’s thought. “One of the bats attacked me. I’ll just say a dragon did it.”

“Who stole my pancakes…”Hermione mumbled, looking at her plate before her eyes landed on Ginny, whose mouth was now full.

“I *chew* did noth takth *chew* you pancakessh”


	2. Trip to the Ministry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to remind everyone that English is not my first language -as you can tell by my name- so there will be mistakes here and there.

“The letters came earlier than I thought…” Percy mumbled, seeing three letters get dropped in the center.

“One is for the family, the two others for Harry and Hermione.” Arthur passed the letters. Molly took the letter addressed to her family and red it out loud

 

Good afternoon,

Due to the newly passed law that was decided early this morning, all wizards must come to Ministry of Magic to be registered into the marriage system, excluding those already married or bound to another through a soul spell.

We await you at the Ministry on the day of 14th of September. If you refuse to appear, your wand will be broken and you will be sent into the muggle world with your memory erased of all magic.

If for a reason we are not yet aware and you can not appear on the given day, please send an owl as soon as possible. 

Sincerely,  
Max Smith, Department of magical law enforcement..

 

“What… Marriage system?” Ginny asked, her eyebrow raised.

“Due to the large loss of life in the last war, the wizard population had decreased by a large number. We don’t even have the number but the death toll is far above 700. It may not seem like much, but the wizard population is radically smaller than most think. There is, or was before the war, approximately 3000 wizard in the United Kingdom and Ireland.” Percy starred at the other wizards. “The birth rate has lowered significantly in the last 30 years and the Ministry worries it will only get lower.”

“They placed this new marriage law in order to prevent the rate to go down and the number of wizard to return to normal.” Arthur informed the rest. “Those who aren’t already in relationships will be forcibly placed with someone else, following interests and age.”

“What! They’re forcing us to marry?” Hermione exclaimed, “what if we don’t know the person?” 

“They are placing wizards amongst other wizards with whom they’ve had at least minimal contact with, meaning it won’t be a complete stranger.” Arthur looked at his children. “I suspect your partners are going to be fellow classmates from school. But it may be different for Fred, George and Charlie.”

“Why would it be different?” Ron asked curiously.

“They’ve been out in the world. For all we know, they could be paired with someone they’ve met only once, like a customer for example, in the Twin’s case. For Charlie, it could be a colleague or a classmate from 10 or so years ago.” Arthur explained.

“We will all have to wait and see.” Percy mumbled. “the 14th is in two days.”

 

===skip to two days later===

 

The Weasleys, Harry and Hermione were in the ministry hall. All the wizards had to have their hand scanned, and their details would be transferred to the system. 

Once all the wizards would have had been scanned, the pairing would begin and letters would be sent out in the next few days. If the wizard was already in a committed relationship, they could continue their relationship, but would need to be married within the next 4 months. They would need to return to the Ministry the following day with their letters and declare the relationship, the chosen partner and actual partner of the person. 

The other partners would be paired once again and would need to be married within the year, allowing the two to get to know each other properly. 

Once everyone in the family had been scanned, they all returned home, an uncomfortable silence hung above them as they wondered who they would be paired with.

The next morning, Eroll, the family owl, came crashing into the window with 7 letters. All the weasley, except Bill and Percy, who was engaged, received a letter. 

“Wow. Inside these could be the person we spend the rest of our lives with… Kind of frightening, isn’t it?” Giny mumbled, handing Hermione her letter.

“Either way, we’re one big family.” Molly claimed, smiling to everyone in the Burrow. 

“Despite who Harry or Hermione might get, they will always be Weasleys to us.” Arthur smiled as well.

“We’ll start with the youngest. Ginny.” Bill said, looking over at his baby sister, who opened her letter with small bit of anxiety.

“Miss Ginevra Molly Weasley, you have been paired with Mr. Harry James Potter. If you are currently in another relationship, please bring this letter, along with your existing partner and paired partner. If this does not apply to you, we will confirm this marriage and you will be married within the next 4 months.” Ginny finished and closed her letter before jumping into Harry’s arms. “Oh I’m so happy!” Harry smiled brightly, knowing he was going to be with the witch he already loved dearly.

“Ron, you’re up” Molly looked to her second youngest.

“Mr. Ronald Bilius Weasley, you have been paired with Miss Pansy Parkinson.” Ron groaned and didn’t even bother to read the rest of the letter. “Why a slytherin?” He asked himself.

“I thought you were in a relationship already.” Arthur asked his son.

“No...Him and Lavender broke up a few weeks ago…” Harry stated, patting his friend on the shoulder.

“Oh. Shame.” Charlie made a face before looking at Hermione. “You opening or after us?” She shook her head. 

“I’ll open after your brothers.” 

“Alright. That means George is next.” Charlie pat his brother on the arm. 

“Mr. George Fabian Weasley, you have been paired with Miss Angelina Johnson.” George nodded in agreement. “Not a bad match at all. Freddie? What about you?” 

“Mr. Frederick Gideon Weasley, you have been paired with Miss Millicent Bulstrode.” Fred scrunched up his nose and made a gagging noise. “No way in hell.”

“There’s only one other way you can avoid her, Fred.” Hermione told him. 

“Yeah… I’ve got a girlfriend.” He mumbled lowly before pointing to Charlie. “Your turn Char.”

“Yea yea. Mr. Charles Weasley, you have been paired with Emily Tyler. Wait a minute… Bill? Isn’t that the gi-”

“Shhhhhh!” Bill quickly slapped his hand over Charlie’s out, telling to be quiet.

“No. Don’t even ask”

“Aww Bill had a crush we didn’t know about!” Ginny laughed. “What’s her name again? Emily?”

“Oh my god. I don’t like her. One of my old friends from school told me she was the most ridiculous, mind my language, bitch she’d ever meet. Called the whole family a bunch of blood traitor swines. That was the end of it” Bill quickly said before clapping Hermione’s back. “Your turn Granger.”

“Miss Hermione Jean Granger, you have been paired with Mr. Draco Malfoy????” Hermione’s eyes grew wide as she reread it multiple times. “Why him of all people???”

“Well. As I said, Hermione is still a Weasley to us.”

“I’m not marrying that filthy cockroach.”

“Don’t you mean, foul loathsome evil little cockroach?” Ron pointed out, trying to make Hermione remember when she hit him in the face. Everyone at the table simply just gave him the look that meant he should just stop talking.

“Just don’t bring him over for Sunday dinners.” 

“If you ever want me to get rid of Emily, I can bring her to a pyramid and leave her there. Or ‘accidental’ Dragon attack.”


	3. Your plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language, if you all haven't noticed by my name. Any mistakes are purely mine.
> 
> Enjoy

“There is no way I am marrying Malfoy. He could give e everything he wants! I’m not marrying him.” Hermione held a vase full of flowers. Draco Malfoy had sent flowers with a letter stating he didn’t want to marry either but it was a law.

“These are beautiful. His mother probably made him.” Ginny commented, picking up a lily an smelling it. “No doubt about it.”

“My brothers are all fine with their picks. Except Freddie of course. Doesn’t want to marry the Bulstrode girl. Reckon she probably weighs more than he does” Ginny snickered.

“Well I absolutely do not want to be married into the Malfoy family. Looks and gifts aren’t enough for a relationship”

“It is for some people though. But you aren’t one of them” Ginny agreed. “You have one day to figure out something.” 

“Yea and so does Fred” Hermione mumbled gloomily. 

“I doubt I’d be able to see you anymore. Draco probably won’t let you come near us anymore. If only you were an actual Weasley. Then you could.”

“Yea… The only way I could still see you is if I was married to one of you guys.” Hermione mumbled. Ginny’s eye widened for a split second before she grabbed Hermione’s shoulders. 

“That’s it! You could still be one!”Ginny exclaimed. 

“Wha-”

“You don’t want to marry Malfoy. Fred doesn’t want to marry Bulstrode. MARRY FRED INSTEAD!” Hermione’s brain had yet to process the information. “Look, if you go to the ministry with Fred and Draco, you won’t need to marry Draco anymore. You and Fred could say you were dating before.” 

“That could work!” Hermione exclaimed. “Hey, maybe Draco will be repaired with Bulstrode an he can suffer instead.” 

“i noticed no one was really a fan of her. Especially him.” Ginny laughed. “Now let’s go tell Fred!” 

Both girls dashed towards the Twins’ room and opened the door to see George trying to cheer up a sulking Fred.

“We have a plan!” Ginny told George, whose face immediately it up. 

“Spill! Spill every detail!” He immediately pulled them into the room and locked the door behind them. “What’s your plan, brilliant little sister?” 

“Fred and Hermione lie. Go to the ministry tomorrow, and they claim they were already in existing relationships. Their partners would get repaired.” Ginny told him. 

“Well, what do you think Freddie?” George looked over to his twin, who was thinking. 

“I’ve ever only seen Granger as a sister…” Fred mumbled. “But I absolutely hate the idea of marrying that slytherin…”

“You could see it as a roommate thing!”

“But we’d need to have children, Gin.”

“We get you both drunk off your arses.” Ginny laughed before she suddenly realised. “Wait, what did you say about children?” George went to his bed and pulled out a new paper. 

“Came in this morning. All the couples must have at least two children.” George explained. “Apparently, they forgot to mention it in the letters, so they sent another.” 

“Aye… We’ll need a lot of alcohol for this.” Hermione pointed out, reading the letter as well.

 

 

“So, what you’re saying, is that we pretend Fred and Hermione are together, in order for them to avoid their chosen partners?” Arthur raised an eyebrow at his children, who had explained their plan thoroughly. “You both consent to this plan?” He looked at the two involved.

“Yes. I don’t want to marry Malfoy and Fred doesn’t to marry Bulstrode.” Hermione said. 

“I don’t care who I marry now. As long as it isn’t that ‘thing’.” Fred shivered at the thought.

“And you’re both 100% sure you want to do this? There’s no chance of backing out after you’re bonded. And you’ll need to have children. You know this right?” He saw confirmation in their faces and smiled. “I knew my children were geniuses! What are you waiting for? Go send a letter your partners and tell them to meet you at the ministry in an hour!” Arthur pushed them out of the garage and went to go find his wife to tell him.

To say the least, it did not take long for those letters to be sent. It took even less time to receive a confirmation from the two Slytherins.

 

In the following hour, the four had their letters in their hands and were all at the ministry. 

“You know Granger, with a plan like this, I’m surprised you weren’t Slytherin.” Draco semi-complemented her.

“This wasn’t Granger’s. It was Gin’s” Fred told the blond man. 

“Imagine that. A Weasley in Slytherin.” Millicent rolled her eyes and groaned.

A ministry worker approached the four and brought them into his office. “I assume this is a declaration of an existing relationship?” the black haired man raised an eyebrow, grabbing a quill and ink vial. “Who’s already in a relationship?” Fred and Hermione pointed to themselves. “Alright. Name please.”

“Fred Gideon Weasley.” 

“Hermione Jean Granger.”

“And your chosen partners were?”

“Millicent bulstrode.”

“Draco Malfoy”

“Miss Bulstrode, Mr Malfoy, to make this easier on everyone one, how do you feel about being paired?” The man looked at the two Slytherins.”I understand you are of the same year and same house when you were both in school.”

“That is correct. We were both Slytherins. But repair us with different people.” Draco stated.

“You two do not wish to be together?”

“Of course not. We may be Slytherins, but it doesn’t mean we like each other.”

“Very well. You shall both be repaired. Expect the letters containing your new partners tomorrow morning.” The man showed them the door and they all left.

“That went easier than i thought.” Fred stated. 

“I’m sure we were just one of the easier groups to deal with. I’m sure others were most likely not as calm and collected as we were.” Hermione told him.

“I’m just glad I won’t have to spend the rest of my life with Granger. Imagine that” Draco laughed before heading to the floo networks. “Malfoy Manor” He stated, the green fire engulfing him and disappearing. 

“I wouldn’t have minded” Millicent clearly said, winking in Fred’s direction. She stepped into the Floo network and disappeared. Once gone, Fred let out a loud gagging noise an shivered at the Slytherin’s action.

“I owe you a million Granger.” Fred told her, feeling like the most thankful man that has ever existed.

“Oh I plan to reclaim your debt someday” Hermione teased him, stepping into the Floo and disappearing to the Burrow, Fred following her next.


	4. Do you have the details?

“Wait...So Fred and Hermione are getting married now? Why didn’t anyone tell me?” Ron threw his arms up in the air for dramatic effect: “Did malfoy ad Bulstrode already have partners?”

“No Ron.” Bill told him.

“Does that mean you two were already an item?” Ron pointed to the two.

“Well, technically, we are now” Hermione told him. “We lied”

“Lied? Hermione, you lied?! Who are you and what have you done to the real hermione?” Ron looked at her in fake suspicion. “I see I’m finally rubbing off on you.”

“Ronald!”

“Sorry mum. Wait, Fred, how did you know Millicent Bulstrode was a cow of a woman?”

“Ronald!” 

“What? it’s true mum!” Ron winced as the newspaper went flying his way. Fred thought back to his last years of school.

“Well, remember how me and George tried to keep under the radar for most of seventh year?” Ron nodded. 

“Before we dropped out.” George added.

“Well, the whole year, we had some of the younger girls after us. She was one of them.” Fred recounted. “She was one of the creepier ones actually. Followed us everywhere. One night, we were sneaking around the halls and she found us on the seventh floor.”

“We had no idea why she was there till a week later when it was Valentines day.” George snorted. “Thank goodness we’re tall.”

“She tried to snog me out of nowhere! Like, practically jumped us. We disappeared down that hall faster than ever. Escape the crazy Slytherins by getting back to the common rooms. She tried sending a sappy love poem to Fred.”

“Remember that poem Ginny sent Harry in her first year?” Fred nudged Harry as a tease. 

“Imagine worse. A lot worse. In the form of a howler.” Ginny’s jaw dropped at the thought.

“Is that why you two didn’t leave the common room that one weekend?” Hermione asked.

“Exactly that reason. She was prowling around the portrait for awhile, one of those mornings.” George said. “She also mistook me for Freddie and tried snogging me too. I’d have paid loads of money if I ever get the opportunity to see Katie give that girl a good punch again.” 

“Wow. Gryffindor women are going to be known for hitting others soon…” Ron mumbled.

“What? Why?” Fred raised an eyebrow. to his knowledge, on Katie had hit someone.

“Did Hermione not tell you?” The whole table leaned in as Hermione turned a bit red. “third year, remember when Buckbeak was supposed to be put down?” Ron raised his eyebrow at his other brothers. “How do none of you remember?”

“Oh I remember!” George suddenly exclaimed.

“Well, Malfoy called Hermione a Mudblood and was joking about Buckbeak and bad-mouthing Hagrid.” Ron starte. “She gave him a nasty punch in the face. Malfoy avoided her for a solid month after that!” 

“Feisty. Watch out Fred.” Bill laughed. “Have fun surviving.” It was then that Mrs. Weasley and Mr.Weasley came into the room. 

“Next sunday dinner, I want you all to invite your partners. I have to meet them!” Molly pointed to her sons. “So that will be Parkinson, Johnson and Tyle-”

“Emily has a boyfriend. I got repaired” charlie finally told his mom. “My new partner is Rowan Khanna.”

“Alright, Khanna. So my seven kids, their spouses, makes fourteen, plus us. Sixteen people, Molly!”

“I’m curious. How many are Pureblood in the group?” Charlie brought up.

“Well...We know for sure that Parkinson is one. Is angelina one?” Ron looked to his brothers, who gave a questioning look to each other in turn. 

“She doesn’t really talk about family very much. I think she’s half-blood.” George tried to remember if the woman had ever said anything else.

“Rowan is a pureblood.” 

“Everyone who isn’t already Weasley is either half-blood or muggleborn” Hermione finished. 

“Are any of them worried about lineage? I knew the Malfoys were.” Arthur asked. 

“I think Parkinson is. Well either way, she’s marrying Ron who is also Pureblood. she shouldn’t have much to worry about. Unless she doesn’t want ginger sons. then she’s almost guaranteed to have exactly that. Looking at track record anyway.” Fred and George snickered. “Who doesn’t like gingers?” 

“We’ll accept them either way!” Molly smiled. “Now who wants some lunch?” she offered. 

 

“Fred? Do you have a moment?” Hermione knocked on Fred’s bedroom door.

“Come in.” Hermione entered the room and the first thing she caught sight of, was fred shirtless, rubbing his hair with a towel. He had just gotten out of the shower.

“Take a picture, love. it’ll last longer.” Fred caught sight of Hermione response to his teasing and sighed. “Only joking.” He threw on a shirt from his dresser and sat on the floor. “A sickle for your thought?”

“It’s about the law.” Hermione started. “How is this going to work? You live above the shop with George.”

“I forgot. We’re supposed to live together aren’t we?” 

“We are. I only skimmed it but did you want to read over it again?” Hermione offered him the page. 

“Might as well. Let’s go over it together then.” Fred unfolded the paper and cleared his throat. “Alright then…”

 

1\. Both parties must live in the same home. Third parties may reside inside the home if they wish. 

2\. Neither party shall participate in romantic relationships with a person who is not their partner. If a partner ignores this condition, both parties shall become ill.

3\. Both parties must be married within four months of the law being released. 

4\. Both parties must conceive a minimum of two children in the next five years following the release of the law.

5\. If any illness or disability causes issues with the conceivement of a child, create an appointment with a doctor of St. Mungos hospital for Wizards.

6\. Both parties must be consenting to conceive a child, 

7\. If the Ministry learns of Verbal, Physical and/or sexual abuse done by either party, the authorities will take the appropriate measures immediately.

8\. Once the day of the wedding is chosen, both parties must inform the ministry a minimum of two weeks prior before the date.

9\. The couple does not need to be married to begin conceiving.

10\. A representative is going to make home visits at random moments to make sure the couple is progressing nicely, beginning the 25th of September. 

11\. If one of the parties is in one of their final years at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry, the couple may wait to be married once their education is complete or have dropped out from school.

 

“...It’s all over the place.” Was the only comment Fred could say. “They really need your organisation skills. Now.”

“It’s like they took them and placed them randomly…” Hermione agreed with her fiance. “That’s going to be a lot of weddings…”

“I’m going to bet they’re going to extend the four months just a smidge between now and the final date.” Fred rolled the paper up. “Do they really want this many weddings in such a small amount of time…”

“I think you may be right.” Hermione laughed a bit. 

“Hermione said I was right? I think Ron was right. What did you do with the real Hermione?” Fred snickered.


	5. What?

It was now Sunday. The day Molly and Arthur would meet the 3 new people who would be marrying their children. 

The first to arrive was Charlie and his future wife, Rowan. Molly and Hermione instantly liked the Indian witch. The moment Hermione had mentioned one of her favourite books, Rowan’s ears had perked and both girls had quickly disappeared to talk about book. 

Then George and Angelina arrived. Arthur had already met Angelina. but he mostly only knew what she looked like, seeing as Fred had been her Yule Ball date. angelina proved very kind and helpful to Molly and gave some interesting insight about Muggle objects. both parents loved the girl.

Finally, Ron and Pansy arrived. Pansy and Hermione weren’t on the best terms. Most of the Weasleys weren’t on good terms with the girl either. Especially since Pansy had insulted their entire family on multiple occasions at school, calling them Blood traitors once or twice. The Weasleys that did know Pansy made sure not to mention her past ‘comments’ to Molly or Arthur.

She did not speak very much, despite being very talkative at school. The Twins and the trio found this behaviour peculiar. 

Dinnertime ha arrived and Pansy still did not speak very much, only mere whispers to Ron and thanking Mrs. Weasley for the meal. Rowan had proved to be very intelligent and she loved to talk about her parent’s tree farm. Angelina talked of Quidditch and her plans for the near future.

On the other hand, it was painfully obvious that Pansy was out of her comfort zone. Being an only child of a renown Pureblood family, family dinners like these would have never happened. She felt out of place. She watched how she spoke, in fear of accidentally offending someone, and she tried to act politely. 

It wasn’t till after supper that the girls broke the ice with Pansy. All the girls were staying over for what seemed like a grown-up sleepover. Angelina and Fleur declined the offer, while Rowan, Pansy, Hermione and Ginny would have a night of drinks and games. 

 

“We’re going to learn a few things tonight from each other.” Ginny pulled out a few bottles of firewhiskey from beneath her bed. 

“Ginevra! Where did you get that?” Rowan asked her, picking up one of the bottles. “I don’t peg your parents for being that type.”

“That’s because they don’t even know about this,” she whispered. “so shh. We’re going to play a fun little game of Never have I ever. If you have, you drink, if you haven’t, well we’ll figure out something.” She pulled out four shot glasses and played them.

“Let’s have Ginny start” Hermione said. 

“Alright. Never have i ever….Gone hunting for something I shouldn’t have” Rowan snickered as she took the first shot, followed by Hermione.

“What did you go hunting for?” Hermione asked the darker girl. 

“Cursed vaults in the school. That’s how I met Bill and Charlie. Dumbledore almost expelled me and my other friend for searching for them. If i’m not wrong, I met Bill in my second year while he was in his fourth.” 

“Ooooh! Rowan is a sneaky one.”

“Not so stealthy though.” She mumbled scratching her head. “Not all Slytherins are stealthy…”

“You’re a Slytherin?” Pansy raised an eyebrow.

“I am.”

“I thought you were a Ravenclaw!” Hermione and Pansy exclaimed at the same time.

“I almost got a hat stall.” She explained. “Either Slytherin or Ravenclaw. guess the hat thought i was more ambitious. It wasn’t wrong!” 

“Thank goodness it isn’t all Gryffindors!” Pansy smiled. Hermione and Ginny slapped her arm playfully. “Only joking!”

“Alright, Hermione, you’re next.” 

“Oh this is difficult…” Hermione mumbled.

“Give us something juicy.” Pansy pushed Hermione lightly. “Can’t all be books and fun facts in that head of yours.”

“Oh alright. Never have I ever...um...done it?” Ginny and Pansy looked at Hermione in surprise. 

“Are you serious?” Ginny asked her best friend. “I thought you did.”

“You haven’t done it with Weas-Ron?” Pansy looked at her in surprise. “Weren’t you in a serious relationship with him for a while?” 

“I was but I didn’t feel it was working so we broke it off.” Hermione revealed. 

“Wow. That means that Fred will be-”

“My first” 

“Hermione, I’m calling you ’Mione. Hermione is a mouthful, sorry. Anyway, ‘Mione, let me pick your outfit tomorrow. You’ll woo that man.”

“W-what!” Hermione looked at her old classmate.

“I already know you lied so you wouldn’t marry Draco. If you’re going to marry Fred as a friend, this isn’t going to work in my book. You are going to make him fall for you. Hard.” 

“Oh, I’m liking Pansy even more.” Ginny said, smiling to herself. 

“Don’t your brothers own that shop in Diagon Alley?” Pansy looked to Ginny who vigorously nodded. “Tomorrow is a shopping day then. You’ll grab him for lunch from the shop for an impromptu date.”

“Damn… I think I love Pansy.” Ginny said, smiling even more. 

“No sister-in-law of mine is going to be married as friends.” Pansy smiled deviously. 

“I thought we were playing Never Have I Ever…”

“Let’s get drinking then.”

“Pansy, did you know that Hermione was quite the rule breaker?”

“Ginny!”

“You should have said something before today! Do tell!”

“Well, she brewed polyjuice in second year, help Sirius Black escape school grounds, smuggled an illegal dragon off the grounds, time travelled, hel-”

“Granger! We could have been best friends had I known about all this!”

“Ginny...Please stop.”

“I like to hear about these as well”

“Rowan, you’re not helping.”

“I’m wounded! I don’t think I’ll make it through the night! Tell Bill, I love him”

“You’re marrying Charlie.”

“Ah Yes. Tell him that too.”

 

 

The next morning, Pansy wasn’t as quiet as she was the day before. She giggled and whispered to Ginny and Rowan. They purposely left a spot right next to Fred as they ‘forgot’ to wake up Hermione when they did. Of course, Pansy still chose Hermione's clothes for the day, as per her promise from last night.

Hermione’s face told them I know what you’re doing when she noticed it was the only seat open. 

“Good morning~” George sipped his cup of coffee from the kitchen counter. “So you’re the one they were saving the seat for…” George looked at the girls before looking back at his brother and Hermione. 

George knew that between himself and Fred, Fred was always the slightly more reserved one in the feelings department. He learned to see the small tell tale signs of a forming crush in his brother’s expressions. Left eyebrow barely raise around certain people. Did Fred know about this? Probably not. Did Fred’s right ring finger drum lightly on the table when he wanted to say something but couldn’t? Of course it did!

A small, yet unnoticeable smirk appeared on his lips. He knew the girls were planning something. He knew the new Slytherin girl had noticed the drumming. Bill noticed it as well, but his other brothers? Too oblivious to notice.

Now Hermione’s tell tale signs of a crush? He had no idea but he had heard about her getting jealous. Those canary attacks against Ron did not stay a secret for very long.

George hadn’t notice even a tinge of jealousy come from Hermione yet. He’d have to keep his eyes open. Maybe he’ll pretend to be Fred for a little bit to see if she notices anything different.


	6. George

Once breakfast was over, the Twins left to go open their shop, Bill apparated to work, Charlie and Rowan apparated away and Percy and Arthur floo’ed to the Ministry. It left the usual small crowd.

“ ‘Mione! Get up here! We have 3 hours and 13 minutes before we throw you into that man’s arms. Get up here!” Ginny’s voice boomed from one of the higher levels of the house. 

“Hermione dear, I’ve got everything handled down here,” Molly cleaned some of the dishes. “It sounds like Ginevra and Pansy need you elsewhere.” Molly sent off the girl up the stairs and she smiled to herself.

Hermione climbed the stairs and slowly opened Ginny’s door to see the two girls, two grins that spelt out the following three hours very clearly: Hermione wasn’t leaving for a long time.

Pansy pulled out make-up from a bag, that Hermione easily guessed had an extension charm. 

“All i know about this Fred is that he has a twin, he’s decently attractive, and he rid of umbridge in our fifth year. Also gave me antlers…” Pansy mumbled the other part. “You’re both going to have to tell me more. What’s his type? His favourite things? Is he picky? Like everything? I need details”

“Fred is a simple weasley man.” Was all Hermione said.

“Oh so let me guess. Way to his heart is his stomach, anything goes ad loves his family?” She listed off from her fingers. “Did i miss anything?”

“Likes jokes.” Ginny finished her off.

Oh, so Ron is the exact same.”

“All of them are. Except Percy.”

“i mean, all you Weasleys aren’t horrible looking. Bill and Charlie are quite the lookers.”

“Eww Pansy don’t call Bill and Charlie that…”

“What? Why?”

“Bill is a solid nine or ten years older than I am. Charlie is seven years older than I am” Hermione told her

“Doesn’t mean the older one isn’t super attractive.” Pansy opened the small bottle of mascara and passed it to Hermione. “Put that on.”

“I mean...Ginny… She’s not wrong. Bill isn’t bad looking.” Hermione admitted. “Charlie’s got some muscle too….”

“Eww Hermione… Stop hitting on my brothers…”

“I’m not hitting on thm. I’m admiring their...physiques?” Hermione raised an eyebrow.

“Why don’t you marry Charlie instead?” Ginny joked. “You’ll still be related to us either way” She raised her eyebrow and smirked. 

“ha ha ha Ginny.” Hermione fake laughed. “I’d never be able to deal with flirty dragon tamer Charles Weasley on a daily basis.” 

“How about Curse Breaker Bill?”

“Already married and I think Fleur is pregnant.” Hermione stuck out her tongue. 

“If only Hermione loved slightly older men. She’d be turning heads.”

“I already turn heads enough.” Hermione rolled her eyes at Pansy’s comment.

If only they could hear this conversation…” Ginny groaned.

“And Bill has some pretty big shoes” Pansy wiggled her eyebrows. “you know what they say about men with big feet. They have bi-”

“Do not finish that sentence.” ginny groaned, covering her eyes and if she could see the mental image. “Too early for trauma Pansy. Too early.”

“Hands.” Pansy giggled “They have big hands…”

“You know...charlie is 2 sizes bigger” Hermione nudged Pansy. 

“Oh ho ho… Someone’s packing” Pansy nudged ginny again her cheeks flaring. 

“I DON’T NEED THE MENTAL IMA-AHHHHH” Ginny mumbled after placing her head in between her hands. “The image is totally not stuck in my brain...It is not...Is not…” 

“Want to know how to tell the twins apart?”

“How ‘Mione?” Pansy smiled.

“Fred is twoshoe sizes bigger than George.” Hermione winked.

“Hermione’s husband is packing too~”

“Stoppppp~~~~ OH NOOOO not the images again…” Ginny groaned. 

“You’re done Hermione.” Pansy held up a small mirror to Hermione. Light make-up had been done, but it accentuated her features and brought out her eyes. “And we have one more hour.” 

“Firewhiskey?” Ginny pulled out the rest of one of the bottles from the night before. 

“Okay… Just one or two shots.” 

 

“Alright...Are you ready?” Ginny asked her future sister-in-law. “Are you ready to woo my brother? god that’s weird to say now…” remembering the conversation earlier, she shivered a bit.

“Of course she is.” Pansy cut off ginny and took their hands and led them inside. “Wow...this place is cool~”

“Pansy, you’ve never came here before?” 

“Of course I haven’t. If my parents knew I as going into joke shops, they’d disown me.” Pansy semi-joked. She looked around and spotted the two twins at the back. “Go knock ‘em out.”

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked slowly to the back, knowing the two other girls were watching them closely. 

“Look who came for a visit, Freddie” George noticed them first as he threw something at his twin brother. “It’s wifey-in-law” 

“Wifey-in-law? Wouldn’t I be your sister-in-law George?” Hermione raised an eyebrow.

“Technically yes. But Fred is my twin meaning we’re basically the same person, just split in two, meaning you’re basically my wife, but also not.” George explained as Fred joined the two..

“What’s my other half doing talking to my other half?” Fred smiled, placing his arm around Hermione’s shoulder.

“Just telling wifey-in-law something.” George smiled.

“Oh ok. It probably isn’t too important then.” Fred shrugged. He turned to Hermione with a smile. “did you want to take me out for lunch today?” Hermione blinked before her mind processed the question. “is that why you’re here? I’m guessing it is because there’s two women that resemble a certain bloke’s fiancée and my little sister standing behind the love potions standing and staring intensely at us.” He motioned over to where the two girls were standing.

“Sure. Let’s go for lunch.” She somewhat forced a smile and took Fred’s offered arm. 

“Goergie? You good for the hour?”

“Go have fun, Gred! I got it covered! Come back whenever!” George called to them as they left. George secretly pulled out a notepad and wrote something down. “You can both come out now” He looked over to the two girls behind the potions. 

“How’d you know we were here?” Ginny asked.

“Neither of you are stealthy.” George rolled his eyes. “Now...I’m sure you both want to go and spy on those two?” He raised an eyebrow and smiled.

“Yea.”

“Do you want some Polyjuice?” George offered the two girls, whose eyes lit up brightly at the mention. 

“Of course. Do we look stupid?” Pansy put her hands on her hips sassily. “Who are we disguising as?”

“Old classmates of my brother’s.” George pulled out a small locked box from beneath one of the smaller floor board. 

“Why do you have a box with hair in it?”

“Don’t ask. It’s our backup if we need help getting out of here.”

“What if those people show up or see us?” Pansy asked curiously

George froze and looked around before lowering his voice. “Why do you think i said… ‘old’ classmate?”

“George...Are they d-”

“Shhh... no need to say it out loud.” 

“Gin...Your family is weird. A cool weird, but still weird. George, bring on the Polyjuice potion.”

“It tastes like goblin piss by the way.” 

“We’ve all used Polyjuice, well except Ginny. Would not be surprise though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a few words.
> 
> George... wtf?


	7. The date (?)

Walking around Diagon Alley, Fred and Hermione spotted a quaint, little café and entered the homey building. 

Instead of wooden chairs and bland tables that all looked the same, it was couches and little coffee tables, with bookshelves lining the walls. To add to the atmosphere, the room was lit with natural light and there were small plants to add to the decor.

“Have you ever come here before?” Fred looked down to Hermione. “First time I came, i thought you might enjoy it. You know, with the books and the quietness” 

Hermione looked around and smiled. “It’s wonderful here. I might just come and read all the books here with a nice cup of tea.” Fred led Hermione to one of the far ends of the room, the side with the large bookshelf and the comfortable sofa.

“How do you order?” Hermione asked. At the exact moment, a witch apparated beside the two. 

“You are ready to order, miss?” the woman asked with a smile, a quick quotes quill on a notepad.

“I’ll take the house-special tea, please.” Fred told the worker, the quill writing quickly.

“I don’t know what they serve here…” Hermione mumbled, a small shade of red appearing across her pale cheeks. 

“May I offer the new item? It’s a herbal type infused with berries.” The worker offered. “Or if Herbal isn’t your type, there’s always the Black Tea or our house-special.” 

“Try the house-special ‘Mione. It’s the best!” Fred nudged her.

“Mr. Weasley knows what he’s talking about” The worker giggled. “He’s actually a regular so we see him quite often. Comes every week.”

“Alright. I’ll try the House-special then.” Hermione smiled and leaned back into the cosy sofa. “this seat is so-”

“Comfy? I know~” Fred stretched his arms up and leaned back. “Why do you think I come here so often?” the two cups of tea suddenly appeared on the table in front of them. 

“Well, I’m certainly surprised this is where you come often.” Hermione admitted. “It seems so different than what I usually see from you or George.”

“Well, I enjoy a fast-paced environment” Fred sipped his cup and leaned back again. “but i love a relaxing one~ It’s quiet, and there’s not many people who come here!”

“Well this is certainly a different side of you” Hermione giggled and picked up her cup and smelled it. “What is in the tea?” She raised an eyebrow and tried to figure it out.

“Even I can’t figure it out. I’m almost sure it’s a secret recipe.” Fred heard a small group come in and looked to the door and choked on the small amount of tea in his mouth.

“Fred, are you alright?” Hermione looked at him in worry.

“Er...Simply went down the wrong hole, love.” He coughed a bit. He recognised the three people who came in. He knew it was Polyjuice potion the moment they walked in. “Did you..er- perhaps want to go somewhere else?” Fred offered, trying to act normally.

“But we just got here. And I have to admit, I’m not in the mood to move now that I’m comfortable.” She giggled a bit before sipping more of her tea. “And don’t think I haven’t noticed you calling me love.” she winked his way with a grin. 

“Oh sorr-”

“Don’t apologise. I never said I didn’t like it, now did I. We are getting married so I’ll need to find you a nickname.” 

“Freddie is fine, honestly.” 

“No no no. I need something no one else calls you.” 

“Oh alright then.” Fred gave in as he heard Hermione mumble a few choices. Fred shook his head at the more ridiculous options

“Weasel?”

“Are you Malfoy all of a sudden?"

“Yeah I guess not. Um... Joker?”

“No. Too weird.” 

“Hmm... How about the usual dear?”

“It’s decent enough.”

“How about I call you Frederick?”

“Sounds too formal.” 

“I’ll just stick to dear or handsome.” 

“Yea. Stick with the usual ones. Oh , you’re done your tea. Want to go back or walk around?” Fred knew the trio was a few meters away and it was frankly making him uncomfortable.

“Oh..alright. I’ll have to come back to read some of the books.” Hermione stood up and stretched. “This place really is wonderful. Thank you Fred.” 

“Anytime, love.” He smiled. “I have a surprise for you, back at the shop.” He whispered to her. Hermione raised and eyebrow as Fred left a few coins and they disapparated.

“I wonder where the others went…” Hermione wondered, looking around the closed shop, 

“Hermione, isn’t it obvious? “Fred chuckled. Hermione raised a eyebrow once again.

“Don’t tell me-”

“They were following us.” Fred grinned as he finished her sentence. “Now for your surprise. Close your eyes. Quick” He told her.

“Alright.” She slowly covered her eyes with her hands.

“Not with your hands, love. Now, before the others come back.” Fred could feel the blood rush to this cheeks as she removed her hands.

“Alright. I’m getting Nervous over here.” she chuckled as she kept her eyes closed. Fred took a deep breath before leaving a kiss on her cheek. 

“You can open your eyes now.” He told her. “Thank you for giving me a wonderful lunch break, dear.” the sound of apparating resounded and the trio showed back up. 

“Hey. George, Gin.. Pansy.” Fred looked at them with a smirk.

“How’d you know?!” Pansy exclaimed.

“Fred knows Polyjuice when he sees it.” George facepalmed. “Weren’t stealthy enough. Must try harder.” George chuckled.

“Oh darn. Well, we must be taking Hermione away from you, Fred. Don’t worry though. We’ll bring her back once the sun goes down.” Ginny winked and disapparated with the two other girls present 

“Now my dear older brother, you must tell me everything.” George turned to his brother with a smirk.

 

 

 

“Why did I do that...Why couldn’t I be smart like you Georgie…” Fred hit his head against the table of their shared flat.

“You’ll have to be more specific Gred.” George pushed a cup of coffee towards him. “Tell your little brother Forge what you did.” 

“Oh god...Why did I think it was a good idea to kiss her…” George choked on his drink and looked at Fred in surprise. 

“Bro! You kissed her! How is that a bad idea?!” 

“I’m ruining everything... One little step at a time…” Fred groaned.

“Either way, you two are getting married so there will be loads of snogging between you two.” George pat his back. “Remember, you two need to have children too.”

“What the hell am I going to do then?!”

“Well, we could always get you both drunk and cross our fingers the first pregnancy is the last one.” George winked his way. “It’s alright to be the awkward one.”

“She must think I’m an idiot…”

“Well, at least you’re her idiot.” George laughed as Fred raised his head and simply starred in his direction.

“George, not helping.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Poor Freddie... trying so hard to not mess up...
> 
> But how will the girls react? Will Hermione even tell them?


	8. Fred taught Hermione something ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy some early relationship awkwardness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is quite awkward and my english could be a lot better, but like I've said before, it's not my first language.

“Ginny! Can you get the box of books please?” Hermione lifted her own box with a huff and staked it on top of another.

“Why aren’t you doing it with magic? It would be a lot easier and you won’t injure your back.” Ginny countered, lifting the boxes with magic and placing it with the others.

“I won’t injure my back.” Hermione growled her way, sitting down.

“Then lift with your knees, not your back. Why won’t you tell me about your little impromptu date with Fred?” 

“Because you eavesdropped the entire time.”

After apparating away from the shop, Pansy had to apparate home and it left Ginny and Hermione alone together, so they had decided they could start packing the future Weasley’s things. Ginny hadn’t stopped bugging Hermione to tell her about her lunch date, which Hermione had kept all information locked in her head. It didn’t take long for the redhead to know something had happened between the time of the café and when the trio had apparated back to the shop. She just didn’t know what. 

Ginny had a plan. And it involved what they were doing right now and her brother, George. Without Hermione noticing, Ginny wrote her brother a letter asking for details as hermione kept lifting boxes. 

Tomorrow, Hermione was going to move into the flat with the twins, Pansy would be moving to the burrow by the end of the week and Angelina was moving in with the twins as well. It was surprising to know there was enough room for two married couples in the seemingly tiny flat

Once dinner time came around, Ginny received an answer from George in the form of a small slip of paper saying “I’ll tell you tomorrow” 

 

The next day, the twins had decided to keep the shop closed for the day to help Angelina and Hermione mve him. George purposely bought more floo powder before that’s how they were moving the boxes into the flat. They both ate breakfast at the Burrow, and almost immediately after, George floo’ed over to the Johnson’s to begin helping there, while Fred and Ginny would help Hermione. 

Once Hermione went to the room with all the boxes, Ginny quickly pulled Fred aside.

“What happened yesterday?” Ginny smiled greatly, watching her brother raise an eyebrow. 

“What do you mean what happened? We had lunch.”

“I know there’s more. Hermione won’t tell me though!” 

“If Hermione won’t tell you, I feel like I shouldn’t.” Fred shrugged his shoulders, leaving his sister in the kitchen to go and help his fiancée with one of the boxes. Hermione passed him one of the boxes and he grunted. “What is in here Hermione?” 

“...Books.” 

“Why did I even ask…” Fred chuckled as he approached the fireplace. “Throw the powder for me mum?” He asked her sweetly and he held a box. Molly approached the fireplace with the container of Floo mixture and took a handful. “93 Diagon Alley flat!” His mum threw the powder and Fred disappeared with the box.

This process was repeated a few times until Hermione held the last box. She wouldn’t let anyone know what was inside, not even a peek. Fred, Hermione and Ginny all floo’ed to the flat to go and have lunch all together and help unpack Angelina’s boxes and her owns.

“Hermione, you have too many books. Where do you think Fred will put them?”

“Gin, did you not know that Fred and I read? “George looked at her. “Maybe not as much, but sometimes. We have our own bookshelves as well.”

“Are you serious? Did Hermione have more of an effect on you two than I previously thought she did?”

“Ginevra, we run a shop filled with charmed items. We need our references for charms, spells and potions. You know, if something goes wrong, of course.” George chuckled at Fred’s comment. As if anything ever went wrong in their store. “Simply precautions of course. Hermione gets her own bookshelf of course.” Fred pointed to one of the rooms.

“And where is that?” Ginny raised an eyebrow. 

“Our room.” 

“Our room? Moving quickly Fred.” Ginny smirked. 

“Not really actually. Couples are supposed to sleep together. Not always -that- way, but they do.” George added. “Angelina is in my room, Hermione is in Fred’s.” 

“Wait. What? You both don’t already share a room?” Ginny pointed to the twins. “You do at home.”

“Dear sister of ours… We need our own privacy sometimes. Also, George snores.” He whispered the last part, yet still earned a smack from his brother.

“Ah yes, I snore, but you sleep talk. I pity Hermione. She’s going to be dealing with that now.” George laughed before leaving the room.

“George...You kick in bed though…” Angelina mumbled, following him out. “I’m the one who’s going to be sleeping on the floor when I get pushed off.” 

“George! You better not push your wife off the bed!” Ginny ran after the two. 

“And then there were two…” Fred mumbled. “Alright, I’ll show you to our room and you can bring in your books.” He lifted one of the boxes and showed her his bedroom. 

“You have two bookshelves?” Hermione walked into the surprisingly large room. 

“Of course. This one has some encyclopedias that I use sometimes and you can use that one as well. I cleaned it up a bit last night for you.” He scratched the back of his head a bit nervously as she admired the shelves. 

“A few of your books… I recognise some of the authors. Muggle authors.” Hermione picked up some of the books. 

“Actually, some of them aren’t muggles. Many of them are wizards. The one you’re holding is one anyways”

“Can I read these?” she asked, a smile creeping up on her face. 

“Of course. You can use anything that’s mine. Just don’t touch the little lock box under my dresser. That’s strictly mine.” Fred informed her.

“Lock box?” Fred went over to the dresser and stuck his arm underneath and pulled a metal locked box. “Why can’t I open it?”

“Because. There’s something of mine that’s important in here. Not even George knows I have this. So keep the box a secret.” He pushed the box where it was and placed it out of sight. “I know you have a box of private things. Care to tell me what’s in there?”

“Journals, pictures and letters. Things like that.” Hermione pulled out her wand and lifted one of the boxes of books her way and approached the mostly empty bookshelf. “I’ll just start sorting my books here.” Sh opened the box and pulled out books, sorting them on each shelf. 

A silence reigned in the room and Fred observed Hermione for a few moments as he grabbed a box and brought it over to her. Hermione seemed to want to say something, but she held back and constantly glanced back at him. 

“Fred?” His head shot up almost immediately. “What do you think?”

“what do i think of what?” his eyebrow raised as he took one of the books from her hand and placed it on the higher shelves. 

“this.” 

“You’re going to have to be more specific.” Fred chuckled.

“This… Marriage thing. It’s not bothering you, is it?” Hermione asked, worry in her words was evident to Fred.

“No, not really. It does have it’s benefits.”

“You mean like a friends with benefits relationship?”

“No. Not like that at all. We are no-” Fred looked at Hermione suspiciously. “do you even know what that is? It’s a muggle term so I assumed you knew what it meant.”

“Just because my parents are muggles doesn’t mean I know all the slang.” Hermione countered. 

“But please don’t go around using that term with everyone.”

“Well, if I knew what it was, it would be alot better.”

“Fine fine. It’s two friends who just have casual shag. There’s no feelings behind it, just shagging to shag. You might call it no-strings-attached type of relationship. Same thing really.”

“O-oh… We are definitely not that.”

“Sometimes I wonder about you two…” Fred and Hermione whirled around and saw Ginny smirking in the doorway. “Having those kinds of conversations already? I see this relationship has a few strings.” she winked before leaving.

“GINNY! WE ARE JUST FRIENDS! I SWEAR!” Hermione chased after the younger Weasley as Fred simply stared at where the two once were. 

‘Ah yes...Just friends…’ 

 

That sentence would haunt Fred more than he thought it would.


	9. Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my description skills are horrible.
> 
> This chapter has a lot of time skips, so whenever there's a large gap or more space than usual between paragraphs, that's a time skip.
> 
> Happy holidays to everyone!

Two weeks passed rather quickly. Angelina moved into the flat as well, so now Hermione had a female roommate. George also informed Hermione of the fact that there was two bedrooms, meaning she would need to sleep in the same bed as Fred and angelina would be with Fred. But sometimes, the girls would play with the two and take one room for themselves, leaving the twins to share a bed for the night. But on the nights Hermione came home late, sometimes they’d be eating dinner already.

 

“Where’s George and Angelina?” Hermione had finally come back from work early one day to see it was only her and her fiance.

“They decided on a date night. We have the flat to ourselves tonight.” Fred smiled at her, who seemed to be thinking through the idea of it. “Want a date night of our own?” 

“Can’t be too bad.” she mumbled to herself. “Alright. Are you going to cook for me?” she raised an eyebrow and dropped her work bag beside the door.

“You do remember I’m not the cooking twin, right?” He pointed out. 

“Oh… So the food wa-”

“George made that.”

“Then what can you cook then…”

“i can make pancakes.”

“That’s it?”

“Yea. I usually screw that up too.”

“Want to get some take-out then?”

“What’s Takeout?” Hermione picked up her coat again and threw Fred his jacket.

“I’ll show you. We’re heading to Muggle London.” She slipped on her shoes and placed her wand into her coat, out of view.

“Oh field trip. Wait, don’t we need Muggle coins then?”

“Not this time, actually.” Hermione winked his way and he raised an eyebrow. “Don’t worry.”

 

 

“So you just order? At the counter?” Fred looked at his fiancee. “Wicked.”

“We can always just eat here as well. I prefer eating at the flat though.” Hermione looked at the signs showing the options. “Of course, this isn’t authentic but it’s decent.” 

“Worth a try, I guess.” Fred looked at the option. “Aything I shouldn’t get?”

“The duck. It’s too greasy.” Hermione whispered. She stepped up to the counter and made a symbol with her hand and the cashier smiled. “Can i get the first option and the fourth option please?”

“Of course, Miss.” the cashier looked to Fred before looking back to Hermione. “Is the gentleman also?” Hermione nodded discreetly. “That’ll be 11 galleons total.” She said quietly as Hermione pulled out a few coins and handed them. “Out or for here?” 

“Out.” Hermione smiled as she got out of the way and let Fred order. 

“Same thing as her” Fred playfully put his arm around Hermione’s shoulders as she just gave him a joking glare.

“11 galleons. Are you both together?” She asked, placing the coins into the register before pulling out the containers for the food.

“Yes. Engaged.” Hermione told her, giving a smile. 

“Real or law?” she whispered, lowering her voice for only the three to hear.

“Real.” Hermione rolled her eyes and took the packs of food and placed them in a bag.

“Have a good day, you two.” the girl waved them goodbye.

“You as well.” she politely waved goodbye. 

The two walked out onto busy sidewalk with the bag and walked down the street a bit, passing Muggles and other stores. “It always feels weird to be in Muggle London, you know?” Fred mumbled to himself. “All these people had no idea what was happening right over their heads.”

“Even now I’d rather walk with uh- our kind, she winked. Being in the Muggle world feels strange, even if I’m with my parents.”

“You never did tell me much about your parents. Maybe you’ll introduce me one day.” 

“I would if I could..” Hermione mumbled, looking away from Fred. Fred immediately felt the tone in her voice take a turn.

“It’s alright, love. You can tell me when you feel like it. Now, are we headed back to the flat or do we keep walking? Because I have absolutely no idea where we’re walking.” Fred chuckled as he playfully shoved Hermione, earning a small laugh. 

“Nice save. We should head back to the flat. It’s getting windy.” Fred ledd Hermione into the alley way before holding her hand and disapparating to their home. 

Once reappearing in the sitting room, they were met with George and Angelina pulling out a bottle of firewhiskey. “Oh boo, they’re back.”

“Don’t worry Ang, we got our own food.’ Fred took off his coat and stuck out his tongue at the duo in the kitchen “We got chinese food.”

“You didn’t pick some up for me!?” Angelina looked at them in fake-hurt. 

“Talk to George about that.” Hermione pointed to George, who was unscrewing the top of a wine bottle. He froze when he heard and he resembled a deer caught in headlights. 

“Talk to me about what?” The three laughed as Hermione and Fred grabbed forks from the drawer and sat at the table with their food. 

On multiple occasions, Hermione caught Fred stealing her small pieces of meat from her fried rice and almost stabbed him with a fork. “You have your own! Stop stealing mine.” She semi-scolded him as she stole some of his food. 

“But it’s good! can’t help myself.” He chuckled, stuffing another piece of her dinner into his mouth. “I like it.” 

“Alright, I give you meat, you give me rice. Deal?” Fred nodded and they traded some of their food. “Now stop stealing my food” She tried to stifle a laugh as she tried to steal some of his food using her wand behind her back.

 

Ah, the joyous weekend. It meant no work for Hermione and the Twins decided to close up shop that morning. Angelina was home with Fred and Hermione while George had errand to run. Now, the youngest one had to make lunch today. 

“Sandwiches good?”

“We had sandwiches the other day”

“Fred, let Hermione make lunch.”

“Thanks Ang. How about left over spaghetti?”

“You know what, sandwiches is a good choice.” Angelina made a face when Hermione turned to face the cupboard. 

As Hermione was taking out the bread, there was a knock at the door and angelina raised an eyebrow. 

“I didn’t think George would be back so soon…” Fred said, going to the door. He opened the door and the person standing there was definitely not George.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Weasley.” 

Angelina and Hermione shared the same look upon hearing the stranger’s voice. Must be a surprise Ministry visit.

“May I enter? I will only be asking you a few questions about you and your fiancee's home life.” Fred let the woman in and she immediately took note of the third person, Angelina. “Should i assume that there is a second couple in this residence?”

“Uh, Yes. Mr. Weasley’s twin brother and I live here as well.” Angelina said nicely. 

“It’ll save me the trouble of coming back in a few days then.” The woman grumbled, jotting down a few notes. “where is the other Mr. Weasley, Miss Johnson?” Angelina looked at her, surprised that she knew who she was.

“Er- Out doing a few errands. Should he be here?” she asked curiously. 

“Preferable, yes, but not necessary.” The worker told them. “To make this quick, Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley, do you both sleep in the same room?” They nodded. “I doubt there is a secret relationship on the side. Have you both any plans of any children yet?” At this questions, Hermione blushed a bit and Fred stuttered just a bit. 

“N-no”

“Not quite” Angelina snorted at their faces when they had trouble giving a straight answer. 

*pop*

George appeared inside the flat with a few bags and a box.

“I’m ba-Oh hello. Is this a surprise Ministry visit?” George asked, noticing the worker in their kitchen-sitting room. 

“You didn’t miss much, love.” Angelin sipped her cup of tea and smiled. 

“On to the final question. When is your wedding going to take place?” As the ministry worker took out her other papers from her bag, Fred and Hermione panicked, giving each other confused looks before turning back and smiling at the worker.

“Beginning of -”

“January.” George and Angelina snorted at seeing their improvised answer. 

“The beginning of January it is. Any specific dates?” The woman took out a planner and turned to the appropriate date. 

“The-

“13th.” Fred coughed. 

“Alright… January 13th of next year.” Hermione and Fred looked at each other and groaned again silently as they tried to quiet the laughing couple in the back. “Now, the last question. Has there been any domestic problems such as violence or intense or incessant bickering?”

“No of course not.”

“Trust me, it’s quite the opposite!” Angelina exclaimed from the back of the counter, earning herself a glare from the couple being interrogated.  
“Alright. That will be all. Now to the second couple.” the woman winked stealthily your way before heading over to the other couple. “You’re both next. Seeing as you were both placed together, there are additional questions.” 

Fred and Hermione chuckled as their roommates’ faces went from laughing to deadpan. 

“Let’s go back to our room.” Fred nudged her as she chuckled and walked towards the room. “We need to find a way to tell mum.” 

“Of course we do. We accidentally just chose a winter wedding day.”

“As i recall, you chose to blurt out January.” Fred smirked. “i only said the day.”

“Oh shut it, you.” she playfully slapped him. “How are we going to tell your mum? I’m positive she’ll pull out every possible wedding magazine and send me into seclusion with Ginny and Fleur.”

“Well, you’re not far off with that. I’m sure she’ll want to plan every little detail.”

“Oh no.”

“What? You don’t want mum to plan the wedding? She did a good job on Bill’s.” 

“Fred. How do you plan a wedding in four months? It took my parents a year and a half to plan theirs.” 

“Wow. How big was theirs?”

“60 people. Theirs was relatively small.” 

“We’ll pass that hurdle when we get there.” Fred tried to call down Hermione. Her breath had egun to speed up and she was pacing the room nervously, fidgeting with her fingers and with a single strand of her hair. 

“Fred, this is a particularly big hurdle that needs planning! I don’t think you understand how big this is going to be. There’s th-” Fred took her hand and brought her to the bed. “What are you doing?” He sat up against the wall on the mattress ad placed her beside him into his side. 

“Just relax a bit, love.” Hermione looked at him oddly before giving in to this seemingly forced cuddling session. 

“But we need to talk abou-”

“Shh, love. 5 minutes. Just relax.” Fred placed his arm around her shoulder ad closed his eyes. 

“Fine. But we’re talking about this after.” Hermione shuffled slightly until she found a comfortable position and closed her eyes. 

The next time she opened her eyes, she knew it had been more than an hour that had passed. Instead of getting up and scolding Fred for letting her fall asleep like that, she realised she was pretty comfortable where she was, his arm wrapped around her.

It was moments like these that made Hermione feel like they weren’t friends. 

 

It felt more like a real relationship.


	10. Don't let him forget

“You should have seen your faces yesterday!” George snickered the next morning. “Planning on having any kids yet Freddie?” His twin nudged him as Fred’s face turned a slightly pinker shade.

“Shut it. It’s not funny.”

“And that panic when she asked your wedding date! Priceless Gred. In sync there, I see.” George hit his head on the table laughing.

“You have to admit Fred. It was fun to watch.” Angelina smirked as she popped a few grapes into her mouth. “Shoulda seen this guy here.” She pointed to George as he gave her a glare.

“Don’t.”

“It’s only fair Forge. Spill the tea Ang.” Fred smirked as he turned his attention.

“The woman asked us if we were planning kids and I said no, George here, says yes.” Fred smirked as his brother began turning scarlet. “Then she asks how many. I say two, he says twelve at the same time.”

“My my, George… Would’ve thought seven was enough. Didn’t think you’d almost double that.” Fred rubbed his brother’s head playfully. “At least we said no. Twelve is a bit much.”

“Certainly wouldn’t get complaints from your mum.” Angelina sipped her coffee. “Would have more than enough grandkids there. But it certainly won’t happen.” 

“I apologised!” George whined, placing his face down against the counter. “Neither of you are going to let e live this down, are you…”

“Never.” they said together. At that moment, Hermione came into the kitchen, her hairbrush in hand, trying to rid herself of the rats nest called her hair. 

“Are we going to your parents for Sunday dinner?” She asked. 

“Oh dear…” Angelina mumbled, seeing the knots. 

“Uh yea…”

“Angelina! We should tell mum what Georgie wants!” 

“Brilliant Fred.” Angelina high-fived him. 

“Fill me in on what happened?” Hermione groaned as she got her brush stuck solidly into her hair. “Oh Godric’s severed left nut...it’s stuck again…”

“One day, you might be an aunt of twelve kids.” Fred joke, earning a snort from Hermione. 

“Twelve!? George! Consult Angelina first!” Hermione laughed, her sides beginning to ache. “Trying to break the family record I see.” 

“Maybe they’ll have more daughters than mum and dad. imagine if they had twelve kids and they’re all boys.”

“There’s already too much testosterone in your house already, I don’t need that much.” Angelina laughed, finishing her cup of coffee. “Oh Fred, your mum left a note saying she wanted us over for lunch. So it’s lunch and dinner.”

“I imagine she wants to know the details of our engagements.” George groaned, recovering from his embarrassment. 

“I’ll be sure to mention your want of twelve children Georgie. No worries.” Fred nudged George again, earning an annoyed groan as everyone laughed.

 

 

“It’s so good to see you Hermione!” Mrs. Weasley gave a strong to Hermione and Angelina. “You as well Angelina!”

“What about us mum?” Fred raised a eyebrow. “George, mum doesn’t love us anymore.”

“Of course I do, come here boys.” Hermione chuckled as she watched her future mother-in-law give bone crushing hugs to her sons. “I always miss my babies.” She finally let them go after a few moments and stepped back. “I’m almost done making lunch, so boys, go and get your sister and your brothers.” The twins nodded and smirked before disapparating. “Hermione, Angelina, what’s new?” Molly asked, a large smile appearing. “Have my boys treated you well?”

“Very well Mrs. Weasley” Said Hermione and Angelina as they took off their coats and hung it on the rack. 

“That’s good to hear. I’ve been hearing about couples who left off the wrong foot, left an right! I’m so glad you four get along.”

“What kind of daughters would they be if they couldn’t get along with your sons mum?” ginny said from one of the landings above. “Hi ’Mione, Angelina.” she waved as she came down to the kitchen. “Twins aren’t causing too much trouble at the flat?”

“No actually. They’re ridiculously calm when they aren’t in the shop. “angelina smiled. 

“My boys? Fred and George? Our Fred and George? the same red haired Weasleys who threw out Umbridge?” giy and Molly raised their eyebrows surprisingly. “What in the world did you girls do to them?” Molly chuckled, returning to get the plates and the lunch she had been cooking.

“No idea.” angelina laughed as she nudged Hermione. “This morning was quite loud compared to most, I’ll say.” Angelina snorted as Hermione grined from ear-to-ear.

“Spill the tea Hermione. What happened? angelina doesn’t blush like that for no reason!” ginny pulled Hermione into her spot at the dinner table and sat beside her. 

“I’ll say when everyone else is here.”Hermione looked to the stairs where she could hear some steps coming from the very top. “You’ll love it. On another note, have you gotten a Ministry visit yet?”

“Yes actually. We received one yesterday afternoon. I’m so glad Harry and i talked about our plans a few days before. Couldn’t imagine answering some of those questions unprepared.” Ginny looked at Hermione as she look slightly off to the distance for a few moments. “You were unprepared for the questions. You and Fred don’t talk much about the stuff?”

“Not very much but it wasn’t as bad as George and Angelina’s answers though.” Hermione winked Angelina’s way as the twins, Ron and Harry entered the room.

“What about me?” George raised an eyebrow as everyone came and sat at the table. 

“Oh we’re only talking about what you said last night. You know, during the ministry visit.” angelina grinned his way as everyone raised an eyebrow and slowly smiled when they saw George’s eyes widen. 

“No, don’t. Don’t tell them. Please.” George pleaded silently. 

“Is the great George Fabian Weasley begging? Wow, what a day!” Ginny exclaimed. “First they don’t prank their wives and now George is begging?” 

Ron laughed before adding onto it. “Hermione, did you brew Polyjuice potion again?”

“Again? When did you brew it the first time?” Fred looked at her, an expression of joy, shock and surprise all mixed in.

“That’s a story for another time.” Hermione clapped his shoulder before turning to the plate that Molly had just set on the table. “Let’s eat.”

“Soooo, how did the ministry visit go yesterday?” Ginny raised a eyebrow at the four flatmates. “Heard it was interesting.”

“Oh it was definitely.” Angelina started. “The first couple to get interrogated was Hermione and Fred. We all know how sometimes Fred avoids certain subjects until the last minute.” She looked at him as he turned a little red and placed his face in his hand ad grumbled a few unrecognisable words.

“Do go on~” Ginny laughed at her brother. 

“So, the worker asked when they wanted their wedding. As usual, they avoided the subject for the longest time, for reasons I don’t know.” 

“Oh this is going to be good. Mum, get the planner.” Ron pointed to the calendar across the room “write this down.”

“Now, they apparently hadn’t even spoken a word about this and were completely unprepared for the question.”Angelina tried not to laugh. “Their answers were all over the place. Fred was thinking out loud and said ‘Beginning’, then Hermione, out of the blue, shouts JANUARY!” The whole table laughed at Angelina’s sudden exclamation and imitation. 

“I did not shout.” Hermione defended herself. “I said it in a perfectly normal tone.”

“now what about the babies question? What happened there?” Ginny quickly asked, smirking. 

“how do you know we didn’t talk about that one?” Fred looked at his sister.

“Fred, if you didn’t talk about the wedding, you certainly didn’t talk of children.” Ginny turned back to Angelina. “continue.”

“I’ve never seen a Weasley turn darker! I’m sure if it was dark, he would have served perfectly as a candle light.” Hermione rubbed her hand on Fred’s back sympathetically as he kept groaning, Hermione catching certain syllables as ‘Kill’ and ‘please’. 

“Now let’s talk about George’s answer, shall we?” Hermione laughed. “At least Fred didn’t shout a random number.”

“What? Oh my goodness! What did he say?”

“I said two. Perfectly reasonable right?” Ginny and her parents slowly nodded. Angelina jokes and points to her partner “This guy, in sheer panic, shouts-”

“TWELVE!” Hermione screamed. the whole tables looked at George for a few secons before, one by one, beginning to snicker and laugh.

“I talk with expertise when I say that twelve is too many. Even for us.” Arthur state turning back to his lunch. “Didn’t think you wanted that many George.” 

“I don’t.” Groaned George, who now was in the same position as Fred, mumbling under his breath and head against the table in embarrassment.

“Wait, how many did Fred say?” 

“We simply said we didn’t have plans for any yet and the lady accepted that.” Hermione said. “But I can assure you that it won’t be twelve.”

“Never let him live this down Angelina.” Bill told her, bringing his cup of coffee to his lips. “Remind him many, many times.” 

“Oh no worries. I definitely won’t let him forget!”


	11. Ginny takes charge!

“Alright spill.” Ginny had trapped Hermione in her room after lunch had ended. “There must be more to this than you let on!”

“There really isn’t!”

“You can’t sleep in the same bed as someone for a few weeks without feelings developing.” Ginny tried to use logic on Hermione and she just shrugged. “Not even a bit? Even a smidgen of romance?” Ginny looked shocked as Hermione just shrugged. not even a blush, nothing.

“He’s only my friend.”

“Well I know my brother and he is not thinking that at all! Get your head a bit more into the gutter please Hermione. I need something!” Ginny pleaded her. “Have a dirty mind for once!”

“It was weird at first but I got used to it. It simply took adjusting to the situation.”

“You aren’t giving me much to work with here… there must be at least some lingering thought of him back there.” Hermione looked at Ginny for a few moments. 

“I’m sorry Ginny.” Ginny narrowed her eyes at her brunette friend. 

“I’m going to discover what you’re hiding. I know you’ve gone on dates with him.” 

“I wouldn’t call those dates. More like, picking up food.” Hermione explained herself. Ginny thought for a moment and suddenly she thought of something.

“Has he tried stealing your food?” Hermione sighed, but she nodded. “See? See! That’s a sign he likes you!” 

“Ginny... “ Hermione started. “He does that to George, to you-”

“But he doesn’t do that to friends though! Hermione, Look inside your beautiful head of yours and realise you’re always thinking about him.” Ginny dramatically got close to Hermione. “I just know there’s something.”

“Fine, i’ll think about it later. But I’m telling you there’s nothing.”

“And I’m saying there is! I see the spark! It just hasn’t been ignited yet~!” Ginny looked at her friend in aww. 

‘I don’t know what spark you’re seeing but it’s not there.” Hermione told her sternly. “Now I’m done talking about this. I want to know about you and Harry.”

“Oh alright. As you know, we moved to sirius’ old home, Grimmauld Place. We mostly cleaned but that picture of Sirius’ mother is really an issue.” Ginny groaned, remembering all the screaming the first few days. “And it’s no secret that Harry doesn’t have a single romantic bone in his body.” 

“That’s most certainly true, but in the last month and a half, there must’ve been something.” Hermione chuckled. 

“Ah yes. did you know Harry is a… rather…’excellent’ dancer? He tried dancing with me while we were painting one of the gloomier rooms.” Ginny laughed.

“Oh my goodness… He did that when I was upset when we were horcrux hunting… After Ron left” Hermione recalled. “Someone really needs to teach him to dance properly” Both girls laughed out loud as Ginny secretly came up with a plan.

 

 

“George~ George!” One morning, Ginny woke up her brother, who had decided to sleep at the Burrow that night. 

“Wha-What’s wrong Ginny?” He yawned and tried to take in his surroundings. 

“I need help with something.” Ginny smiled. 

“Gin...this isn’t a lady problem again is it?” George sat up in his comfy bed, making sure his blankets were covering his lower half. 

“No of course not.” Ginny slapped his arm.

“Ow, oww! Fine. What are we doing?” Ginny pulled out a large bottle of clear liquid. “I-Is this?”

“Oh yea. 40% muggle liquor.” Ginny smiled deviously. “We’re getting them drunk.”

“Gin… Try and let it happen naturally.” George groaned, laying back down and placing his face in his pillow. “Too early for this.”

“Ang has you whipped. Man gonna have to do this on my own.” Ginny groaned. 

It seemed those words stung George deeper than he thought because he shot up and looked at Ginny with a smirk. “Let me put pants on and we’ll spike their drinks. Now get out, unless you want to see things.” Ginny scrunched her nose and left. 

 

 

Later that day~

Despite it being monday, it was some sort of muggle holiday, so George decided to keep shop closed and called the Ministry, posing as Fred, saying Hermione was sick. 

Fred and Hermione were not happy with George following this. Fred ended up wrestling with his brother in their room playfully in their room, or some reason, half naked, and being encourage by Charlie and Bill from the hallway. 

Hermione saw part of this but simply rolled her eyes as she kept doing her things, despite Giny wanting her to watch. 

After dinner that night, Ginny came back into the kitchen a few tankers of what seemed like butterbeer. George had helped her tamper with a few of the tankers and passed the two different ones to Hermione and Fred. 

Hermione sipped her drink and stop mid gulp. “Wow. Did the recipe change or something?” Fred raised an eyebrow and sipped his and his eyes narrowed as he felt the familiar burn go down his throat.

“Definitely stronger…” He mumbled as he took another drink. Ginny reassured Hermione that her butterbeer tasted the same and encouraged her to drink hers.

It really did not take long for the spiked drinks to take effect on the two. Especially with a large two liter bottle of Vodka poured into two of the drinks alone. 

Despite the fact that Butterbeer already had a small bit of alcohol, the large boost of it screwed with their brains very quickly. In fact, they didn’t even finish their tankers. 

They both proved to be light weights. Horrible, horrible drinkers. 

Fred could barely stand on his own, being supported by both Charlie and Bill, while Hermione was a giggling mess, entertained by even the smallest of thing. While Fred could barely make a coherent sentence, Hermione couldn’t stop talking. 

“Easy there Fred… Easy…” Bill mumbled under his breath as he felt his brother swing against him. “Let’s get you to bed. Charlie.” Charlie swung his younger brother’s arm over his shoulder and helped Bill carry Fred.

“How did he even get this smashed?” Charlie was confused. “It’s like he’s had 10 tankers of the stuff.” 

“Oh Ginny spiked his drink with some muggle drink. Can’t recall what it’s called.” Bill told him, finally reaching the landing of the floor the Twin’s room was on. 

“I’ll guess she did so to Granger’s drink too?” Charlie opened the door to the bedroom and brought Fred to his bed. “I think… they had a plan or those two.”

“Are you saying Ginny’s trying to get them to sleep together? By getting them smashed?” Bill raised an eyebrow. 

“Guess so. She’s frustrated that Hermione isn’t showing as much interest in him that she wanted.” Charlie whistled at his words. “It’s not an entirely horrible plan. It’s not like it hasn’t worked in the past.” Bill nodded in agreement. 

“Even i know that Fred has some sort of feelings for her.” bill started.

“No denying it there.” 

“But I just don’t think her timing was good. Maybe when they’re not surrounded by family it might’ve worked.”

“You aren’t wrong Bill. she’s basically attacking the dragon to early. Gotta wait ‘im out with smaller moves.” 

“Char, are you seriously treating their marriage like a dragon?”

“Tell me I’m wrong, Bill.” Charlie laughed when his brother began thinking about it. “speak of the devil…” He pointed to the stairs and saw Ginny coming up with Hermione.

“Uh Gin?” Bill looked at his sister in suspicion. ”You aren’t putting Hermione in the twin’s room are you?”

“Of course not Bill Going to my room.” Ginny smiled and rolled her eyes.

“Alright, another question. Did you forget your room is the level below?” Charlie snickered as his sister turned around and went down the stairs. 

“Shut up Charlie!” Both brothers soon returned to the sitting room.

 

Ginny, unknowingly to them, waited for her brothers to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Ginny decides to take charge of something...
> 
>  
> 
> Nothing good ever comes from those unwilling to cooperate...


	12. Goddamnit Ginny

Hermione knew something was wrong. The heavy pounding in her head, her sore bones, and the sick feeling in her stomach told her more than enough. 

She drank. A lot.

And it certainly did not help that she woke up on the floor next to a bed. 

She opened her eyes with a groaned and she looked around the room. She couldn’t remember whose room it belonged, but the sleeping the twin half sprawled across the floor gave her an excellent clue. Fred and George’s room. 

She stood up, immediately feeling off balanced and falling back down, Hermione quickly realised one thing. 

Why was she in her bra and knickers? Where was her shirt and pants? She couldn’t find them in the room. Why was Fred only in briefs? Where in the world was his clothes?

She heard footsteps come near the door and looked around frantically, grabbing the closest blanket and covering her partially nude body. The door opened and Bill froze when he saw Hermione covering herself with a blanket and Fred groaning, slowly trying to wake himself.

“Can’t find your clothes?” He whispered to Hermione, raising an eyebrow. Hermione’s cheeks went red and nodded. “I have an idea. Give me a moment.” Bill closed the door and Hermione couldn’t help but feel confused. She slightly jumped when she heard Bill raise his voice, on the lower level of the burrow, very clearly.

“GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY!! HOW DARE YOU TAKE HERMIONE’S CLOTHES AND STICK HER IN A ROOM WITH FRED WHILE THEY’RE SMASHED!!” Followed by a loud fake sounding gasp. Bill’s voice held a very familiar shrill when compared to his mother’s.

This was enough to wake Fred up. He groaned and sat up, hand rubbing his head. He groggily opened his eyes with yet another audible groaned and looked around, before his eyes settled on the nearly-nude witch a few feet from him. 

He seemed to sober up pretty quickly after realising he was also almost naked. “D-di-we didn-I’m so so-” His still seemed to not be able to make a coherent sentence.

“I don’t think so.” Hermione mumbled. This seemed to send a massive amount of relief to Fred as he exhaled a long held breath. 

The door opened once again and Bill stepped in, holding a few articles of clothes and setting them beside Hermione and throwing a pair of pants at Fred’s face. “Get dressed you two.”

“Thanks bro-ugh” Fred groaned as he felt the alcohol try and come up.

“Thank you Bill.”

“No problem.” He mumbled, closing the door behind him. There was a moment of silence before Fred started giggling. 

“Ar e you still drunk?” Hermione looked at him surprised.

“No no, I know who we can blame for this.” He chuckled from his spot on the floor.

“Ginny?” She raised an eyebrow and sent him a off-putting smile.

“We can get her back.” Fred winked her way. Hermione’s jaw dropped at what he was insinuating.

“Fred, no!”

“Get your mind out of the gutter. We mess with Ginny. She probably thinks we shagged.” Fred explained.

“And?”

“We get Charlie on this.” Fred and Hermione smirked, as if their minds were on the same wavelength and they shared the same thought.

 

“Look who finally decided to come down!” Ginny laughed, hearing the two come down. “Did you have a...fun night?” she winked at the couple. 

“What?” Fred and Hermione looked at each other confused. “We didn’t do anything.”

“but...You...That’s a”

“A love bite.” Hermione said. “Not from him though.” she pointed at her best friend, whose face suddenly paled a bit. 

“B-Bu-but who” She stuttered. Her eyes wandered to the person who had walked into the kitchen, his hair extremely messy. 

“Great time last night, Granger” Charlie winked at Hermione, who winked back and flashed him a smile. Charlie took his seat across from Ginny. Due to the shirt he wore, Ginny’s eyes went from his neck to his shoulder and saw two thin red lines going from the top to the back of his shoulders. 

“N-No… You didn’t shag Charlie. No way…”Ginny mumbled, looking at her brother and back to Hermione. 

“Want the details dear sister? You see she’s really feisty.” Charlie started, leaning closer to Ginny. “Got pushed down and she took control, you know what I mean? I didn’t know hands could send me to heaven.” As Charlie was about to continue, Ginny turned red and slapped her hands over his mouth. 

“N-no more! You’re like, seven years older than she is! How could you??” Ginny playfully hit his arm, her cheeks still red. 

“Gin, we didn’t actually shag.” Charlie snickered. “They didn’t shag either.” He pointed to the two.

“Why would you even play such a joke?” Ginny shook her brother’s arms.

“Because I’m the free spirit of the family?” Charlie said for fun as his shoulders kept getting shook.

“Ginny, a word?” Bill motioned outside of the room as he stepped into the kitchen. Ginny rolled her eyes and left the room with her brother.

“What is it?” Ginny impatiently asked.

“Don’t do that again.” 

“But why? It was fun.” 

“Instead of speeding up their relationship, you could have made it worse.” Bill semi-scolded her. “You might be frustrated now, but you don’t want to set-back their relationship either.” 

“They need a push” She crossed her arms. 

“Not that kind of push! You’re pushing them to an awkward relationship. We don’t want that! If it makes you feel better, I see improvement, and it seems to be coming along nicely on its own.” 

“Whatever you say Bill… But it doesn’t mean I’ll back off entirely yet.” Ginny made a face before going back into the kitchen.


	13. Ministry event part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of two :)

“So glad to be home~!” Hermione dropped her bag on the couch the moment she arrived back at the flat. 

“Rough day?” Angelina raised an eyebrow as she offered a plate of food to Hermione.

“You could say that, yes.” Hermione sighed as she sat at the table with the three others.

“What happened?” the twins looked at each other and simply ate their food as their fiances chatted.

“You know the head of the department of magical law enforcement?”

“You mean the man who helped pass this bloody law? Yes.” 

“He’s decided that he should hold a ball for the Ministry employees.” Hermione groaned as she continued. “And he says I need to be there.” 

“You mean like a Christmas ball?” 

“Exactly. He thinks it’s a good time to show to the world who everyone’s partners are. I think that idea is rubbish to be honest.”

“I feel like that would be a disaster. The daily prophet reporters would be there, no doubt” Angelina rolled her eyes.

“That’s certainly one reason I don’t want to attend.” Hermione shoved a for full of potatoes into her mouth. “Oh and I imagine you and George will get invited as well.” 

“Why us? We don’t work at the ministry.” George looked at Hermione in confusion at her words. 

“Yes but the invitations are to the employees’ families as well. Your brothers, your father, two of your sisters-in-laws and your brother-in-law all work there. You’re going to end up receiving an invitation.”

“it makes sense… I mean, how bad could it possibly be?” Fred shrugged.

“Fred. You’re shoving all the most influential wizards, the entire Weasley family and anyone who's even remotely known all at the same event with reporters. It’s a disaster waiting to happen.” Angelina snorted. “Especially with you both there.”

“And seeing as I need to be there, so is Fred because we’re getting married.” 

“Reporters are going to go nuts… They’re getting to meet the golden trio’s significant others. I can see the headline already. War-hero Hermione Granger to marry fellow War-Hero Ron Weasley’s older brother. How scandalous!” Angelina laughed as George snorted to her joke. 

“Add this to it: How long has this scandalous affair been going on? Then they’ll search up everything about Fred from back at school.” George snickered. “Have fun with that Freddie.

“I hope they’re happy finding our detention streak.” The whole table snorted at Fred’s words as they continued to eat.

 

 

“Since today is Saturday, how about we go dress shopping?” Angelina asked Hermione the following weekend. “We can invite Parkinson, Ginny and Khanna to come along as well.”

“I doubt Charlie and Rowan will show up to the Ministry Christmas Ball.”

“He seems very elusive to any social event.” Angelina laughed.

“I’ll owl Ginny and Pansy to see if they’ll come along too.” Hermione pulled out two letters and wrote them a letter. “Where are we meeting?”

Angelina thought for a moment before thinking of an idea. “Take us to Muggle London. Introduce us Wizards to the Muggle world. So write the Leaky Cauldron.” Hermione wrote down the location and sent off her owl with the two letters. 

“We need to go withdraw muggle currency then.” Hermione got her bag and the two women left the flat, waving their fiancees goodbye as they left the shop.

They went to Gringotts, pulled out muggle coins and went to the Leaky Caudron to meet up with the two other women.

“I see you two have heard of the ball.” Pansy snickered as she saw the two enter the dusty pub. “I’m assuming you’re bringing us into the Muggle world?”

“I’ve been waiting for this opportunity for so long!” Ginny squealed in her seat. “You’ve never bought me clothes shopping in Muggle London before.” 

“Wait, isn’t your wedding in two weeks Ginny?” Angelina asked the red head. 

“Actually, it’s three. It’s right after Christmas.” Ginny boasted and smiled brightly. “Meaning we need to go wedding dress shopping, ‘Mione and I want one of those beautiful muggle dresses.” 

“Done. We’re all going next weekend.” Pansy stated, catching Hermione and Angelina off guard before Ginny shrieked again. 

“Well, I guess I’m getting a day off then.” Hermione shrugged and they all left the pub, stepping out onto the streets of Muggle London.

 

“How do I look i this one?” 

“I like the colour green on you Ginny.” Pansy winked at her as she showed her a green floor length dress.

“You’re saying that because you’re a Slytherin.” she retorted, a snicker behind her voice.

“Maybe, but it is a nice colour.” Angelina said, looking at dresses in purple. “should I go red or purple? I like both of these.” She showed the two dresses to the girls before they all pointed to the changing room.

“Hermione, you look great in pink. Don’t go for a blue.” ginny told her best friend. 

“I want a change from Pink. Pink was for the Yule Ball.”

“Red would suit you very much as well. Go try on that dress in red.” Pansy picked a dress and pushed it into Hermione’s arms. “We’ll be here waiting.”

Hermione rolled her eyes and took the dress with her to the changing room. She held the dress up to the mirror against herself. “The colour isn’t bad…” She slipped out of her clothes and tried the dress. “ ‘S soft. Not too complicated either…” she smiled as she turned and looked at herself. “Maybe he’ll like it…” she opened the door from the changing room and showed the three girls. 

Ginny looked at her best friend in awe at the dress as Hermione turned on the spot to show all around. “Hermione! You’re gorgeous!”

“He’ll drop dead on the spot when he sees that dress.” Pansy commented, approaching and looking closely to the smaller details of the dress. “Maybe we can charm the skirt with some sparkles.”

“I think it looks perfect like this. and you know whose favourite colour is red?” Angelia winked at Hermione.

“Very true. He’s going to love it even more.” Ginny smiled and winked as well. 

“Alright, alright. Did you girls pick your dresses?” Hermione rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. 

“Actually, we’ve all bought our dresses.” Pansy showed the bags. 

 

 

“Can we see your dresses? Pleaseeeeee?”

“No Fred! You’ll see it when I wear it!” 

“Aww that’s no fair. How about you Angelina? Can I see?”

“No Fred. You’ll see it when we wear our dresses.’

“Fred give it up. I’ve tried that too.” 

“Fine... We’ll see it at the Christmas ball.” Stealthily, Angelina and Hermione high-fived each other when the twins both gave up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think of the chapter! I always love reading comments


	14. Ministry event part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get ready to feel the cuteness here~~~

“Sorry I’m late.” Hermione walked into the apartment, out of breath and placing her purse down on the couch. 

“Why don’t you just use the Floo?” Angelina asked her. “It’s a lot easier.”

“I don’t particularly enjoy the feeling of the Floo, and apparating is just weird for me.” Hermione pulled her hair from the tight bun she had made and let it fall in a ponytail.

“Well, at least we aren’t leaving Freddie at home alone anymore.” George looked into the kitchen to his brother. Hermione raised an eyebrow at Angelina.

“George is taking me out on a date tonight.” The darker woman grabbed her coat and smiled. “Make sure Fred doesn’t burn the flat down.” 

“Of course. George, go have fun tonight.” Hermione waved them off with a chuckle. 

 

 

“Fred! Give me back my book!” Hermione whined as Fred smugly held her book away from her as she was trying to reach for it. 

“No, no, you read too much!” He retorted as him stretched his arm further as she attempted to jump across him for him. “Let’s go do something together~” 

“Fred~ I just want to read~” Hermione finally launched herself across Fred and almost got a hold of her book until she realised she had basically just pushed Fred down onto the couch. and she was laying right over him in a compromising position.

“Are you sure that’s what you want hermione? Or is it something else~” Fred teased her as he still had his one arm extended far away from her, holding her book firmly, yet keeping her page with one finger between the pages.

“Fred stop teasing. I just want my book.” Hermione had yet to realise she was straddling Fred as he smirked and held her book away from her. 

“You know the price for it.” He motioned to his cheek. Hermione rolled her eyes and pecked him on the cheek. 

“Can I have my book now?”

“Mmm, I don’t think that was enough. I don’t think my wife loves me…” Fred pouted, feigning innocence and wiped a fake imaginary tear. Hermione let out a soft, almost inaudible laugh before smiling a bit and placing a kiss on his lips. 

But, being Hermione and not having kissed him too often, unless she needed to show she loved her husband in front of Muggles, and she had never really noticed how soft his lips were. Then she forgot to pull away.

Neither really wanted to stop, letting themselves instinctively move their lips together in a sensual way, Hermione completely forgetting about her book as Fred slowly let the book fall to the floor, her bookmark in place as he moved both his hands to cup her cheeks.

 

“Well, well, never thought Fred would be a bottom.”

Both separated, flushing red as they saw George and Angelina in the doorway, smirking as they caught the two.

“That couch has seen too many couples...and other things” Angelina snorted as the two scrambled apart.

“I was...uh… Getting my book back from Fred.” Hermione attempted to explain herself.

“Uh huh,” George hummed in sync with Angelina. “Certainly explains the position.” George winked, causing Hermione to blush deeply. She quickly spotted her book on the floor and scrambled to grab it and head to the hallway. 

“I’m off to bed. Good night!” And with those final words, she had disappeared to her and Fred’s room.

“Were you really holding her book from her?”

“Perhaps.” Was all he said before getting back into a comfortable sitting position from his laying one. 

 

 

Two days later, it was the day of the Ministry Christmas Ball. Angelina, Hermione, Pansy and Ginny all decided to have a day to themselves. a nice day to pamper themselves. Of course, joining them was a few other of their classmates, including Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Parvati and Padma Patil and Luna Lovegood. They had all brought their dress and accessories with them so their fiances and husband (for Luna. She had gotten married in November) 

“And now we wait for the men to arrive.” Katie stated, excitedly standing with the group, all in their dresses at the Ministry’s grand staircase. 

 

 

“Why do we need to meet up with them… They made this so complicated… It’s the Yule Ball all over again.” Ron grumbled and he fixed his dress robes. Thank goodness he had been able to choose his own this time. 

“Relax Ron. Let the girls have fun with this.” Bill told him, fixing his own. “Fleur went and joined up with one of her friends so I’m in the same boat as you are.” 

“Where’s Charlie? Did he somehow escape coming to this thing as well?”

“What do you think?” Bill gave him a sarcastic look as he brushed his long hair over his shoulder to attempt to remove the knots. “Now, if you’re done complaining, I need help with my hair.” Bill threw him a hair brush and sat in a chair. “And be gentle. Don’t pull like mum does.”

 

“Where are supposed to meet up with Hermione and Angelina again?” George asked, arriving at the Ministry with his Twin brother in their black and white dress robes.

“I imagine the Grand Staircase. The Ministry always loves a grand entrance. Now, Georgie, how do I look?” Fred winked at his twin and struck a dramatic pose.

“You look like me, my dashing twin.” George struck an equally dramatic pose and they both chuckle. “Did you set the thing?” Fred smirked and winked at his brother. 

“Of course.” George nudged Fred and pointed discreetly in a direction.

“Bird at twelve o’clock.” George winked as Fred looked over in the direction. 

Fred froze when he saw Hermione standing with the other girls. He didn’t know why, but he couldn’t seem to take his eyes off her. Her beautiful red dress seemed to fit her perfectly. He focused on her, drowning out the rest of the world as he watched her turn and catch sight of him. The girls nudged Hermione to approach her fiance, but Fred didn’t even notice. He saw the pink begin to dust her cheeks as she came closer to him.

Of course, it never occured to Fred that George had began waving his hand in front of his face to catch his attention before smirking and pushing him towards Hermione. 

“Hey Fred.” 

“Hey Hermione. You look beautiful.” Hermione let out a small laugh before thanking him. “Shall we go inside?” He offered his arm and she smiled as she took it.

“Let’s go.” 

Neither of them heard George’s comment as they left. 

“The poor bloke loves her and he doesn’t even realise it…” George laughed before going to Angelina and entering the ballroom together.

 

 

As the night went on, they had gone through it all. Reporters pestering for answers, old classmates being surprised at their relationship and others saying they thought Fred and Hermione were the physical embodiment of ‘Opposites attract’ and even someone asking Hermione if Fred was good in bed. 

“Seamus, you didn’t tell me you were set up with Parvati!” Hermione gawked at the two.

“We were actually together before the law. It surprised everyone.” Seamus beamed with happiness as Parvati turned a bit red. “Though you and Fred? That came as a bigger surprise.”

“Yea I’m sure it did.” Hermione smiled. 

“Rumours are going around about that actually.” Parvati started. “That he wasn’t your ministry choice. Is any of that true?” 

“Well sort of. You won’t believe who his choice and mine were.”Hermione motioned the two closer. “Malfoy was mine and Bulstrode was his.” the two snorted as Hermione laughed.

“The Ministry is so weird with their choices.” Parvati snorted. “You and Malfoy? Never in a million years.”

“Oh Hermione, I recommend you stay away from the punch for tonight.” Seamus suddenly remembered and distracted her from their conversation.

“Why? What’s wrong with it?”

“Someone seems to have spiked it with something. It made Padma act oddly earlier.” The couple pointed over at the punch table as some people seemed to be giggling uncontrollably and were unable to stop themselves. “Seamus, I’d like a word with Hermione. Could you go grab me a bite?”

“I’ll be right back.” Seamus nodded and walked away. Parvati looked at Hermione with a twinkle in her eye.

“Now spill. What kind of relationship do you two have exactly?” 

“It’s more or less of a friendly marriage thing.” Hermione confessed. “but i think there might be something more for us.” Parvati held the same look she would have back at Hogwarts upon hearing that beautiful combination of words. 

“Now spill the details. Now I promise, the details are safe with me, unlike the gossip I was back at school.” both girls laughed as Hermione gave the overall summary of their relationship.

“My goodness, it’s like a dream honestly.” Parvati aww’ed at her friend in red. “everyone always thought you would be with Ron but we were all so blind! We failed to see the obvious choice! I knew he always had a soft spot for you but I never imagine a romance!”

“Yeah, I didn’t imagi-wait he had a soft spot for me in school?” Parvati noted her sudden interest. 

“Yes. Have you never noticed how they only ever let you scold them. And while they pranked everyone, I don’t think they ever pranked you specifically. And I’ve seen Fred go violent because of something Malfoy did.”

“Oh yea... I remember now. But do you really think that was all because of romantic feelings?” Hermione rolled her eyes.

“We’ll never know.” she shrugged as she saw Fred making his way towards the two girls. “Now you show him your charm” she whispered into your ear discreetly.

 

 

“This next one goes out to the students who attended Hogwarts’ Yule Ball in 1994-1995!” The DJ announced above everyone talking. 

“Ah, there’s the dance you mentioned.” Fred chuckled as all the ex-hogwarts classmates smirked at each other as the familiar tune started. All the former friends cleared the way for the Yule Dance as the older Ministry members watched in curiosity.

“May I Hermione?” He offered his hand and motioned to the couples who started their dance. 

“Is that even a question, Fred?” she chuckled before taking his hand and being led into the crowd. 

“Now let’s see how much I remember.” she looked at him with a smile as they followed everyone’s lead. Spinning together, lifting Hermione at the same time as the other couple’s spouses, and even matching the steps. It was truly a gift to witness.

And it was then that the other Weasleys in the room and Hermione’s close friends witnessed it. They had witnessed the distance disappear slowly disappear between the two. From an awkward space between them, to almost being pressed against Fred as they danced together, Arthur and Molly smiled warmly at the couple from a distance, knowing that there was a spark. A spark that may have lied dormant within one or the other, and it blazed brightly that night. Their son couldn’t keep his eyes off the girl in his arms, and it was as if they were the only people in the world. Neither noticed the whispers of other couples as they slowly left the dance floor. 

Once the song ended, Fred and Hermione then noticed they were only three couples on the dancefloor left, themselves, the Longbottoms and the Notts. they both blushed as the crowd applauded and moved towards the tables of food and drinks.

“I remember when we shared a dance like this back in Hogwarts. Didn’t feel quite the same then.” Hermione felt an immense feeling of warmth and comfort as she smiled his way. 

“I remember that night. Words can’t describe how beautiful you looked. Every man in the room wanted to be with you.” Fred paused for a second and looked back at Hermione. “And I think it’s still the case tonight.’

“When did you become such a romantic, Frederick?” Hermione felt the heat come to her cheeks, yet it didn’t stop her. Fred shrugged and held her hand in both of his, and winked. 

They were both brought out of their reverie as someone called for Fred from across the room. “I will be right back. Promise.” He smiled and reluctantly left.

Hermione sat at the table and couldn’t help smiling. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t stop; she didn’t want it to stop either. 

Hermione felt her erratic heart beat and smiled when she looked at her husband-to-be. 

That night, she felt it. 

And it felt perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i absolutely love reviews so don't be afraid of leaving something! Happy new years to everyone reading my story and I hope you enjoyed everything so far!


	15. Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'm having a bit of problems with the second half of the storyline so it could be a little while, but there's some action coming up very soon and relationships will be tested!

“To the very first enjoyable party the Ministry of Magic has ever thrown!” George raised his glass as his flatmates laughed. 

After the Ministry party, one by one, the couples began leaving and returning home with their significant others as it got later into the night. Ginny, Harry, Ron and Pansy had been invited by Angelina and Hermione to come and have their own little after party at the flat. 

“Cheers!” Everyone clinked their glasses together and drank. Everyone had changed into more comfortable clothes to replace their unbearable formal robes in order to socialise more efficiently together. Formal clothes seemed to formal for this drinking party.

“Everyone kept asking what I did wrong to get Ron! He’s actually decent!” Pansy complained and downed another drink. “Pansy is he nice? Pansy is he making you sleep in the rain? Pansy how can you even stand that blood traitor?! They deserve to go suck it” She threw the middle finger at no one in particular in the room as she droned on. “He’s so nice to me and I hate that I hated you guys~ Forgive me, ‘Mini~” Pansy leaned to the right onto Hermione’s shoulder as she chuckled and nodded.

“You’ve already been forgiven Pansy.” Ginny told her, leaning onto her left, creating an odd pile-up of girls on the couch.

“Do you girls want more drinks?” Harry and Ron saw the trio of girls with empty glasses which they happily accepted the offer. 

“You don’t think they’ll get too smashed, right Harry?” Harry stayed silent for a few seconds before hesitantly shrugging his shoulders.

After having many glasses of champagne and various other alcoholic drinks, Harry had taken Ginny home after being informed she was an extremely lightweight drinker. It was only after she was already drunk that the Twins bothered telling Harry. 

And they weren’t entirely in their right mind either. Once Harry and Ginny left, Ron felt he should take Pansy home as she was quite tipsy as well. George winked at his younger brother as they went to the floo fireplace as Pansy tried to glue herself to Ron’s arm affectionately, a drunk smile that caused Ron to blush a bit. 

The prize for the most sober couple had to be George and Angelina by far. Someone had to make sure nothing disastrous happened. After their visitors left, they decided to retire back to their room discreetly, leaving Hermione and Fred to continue laughing and joking as they drank.

“Fred~ Do you love me?” Hermione slurred. 

“I ‘course do, love. Drink don’t much too.” 

“Ahaha, you’re so drunk!”

“I think don’t I’m drunk.” He slammed his head painfully onto the table as the mini glasses of firewhiskey shook a bit. “Drunk you.” 

“You’re funny, you know that?” Hermione childishly placed her hands on his head and played with his hair. “It’s like fire~ But it’s not hot~” She played with the locks a bit more as if she was amazed by them.

“Good that feels.” Both of them giggling drunkenly as Hermione continued playing with his red hair while he chuckled drunkenly with his face on the table.

“Like I my hair, but I adore yours~” He lifted his face and held the long brown locks and flipped them upwards onto the top of her head. “Like chocolate. So pretty~”

“Mmm, I like chocolate. Is there any?”

“Hmm, I don’t know. But chocolate me makes feel better, say Lupin. He right.” Fred pat her head like she was a dog. “It’s pretty very and soft.” 

“You don’t make sense Freddie. How are you so handsome~ So confident~” Fred shrugged at they kept playing with each others’ hair. 

“You’re beautiful, know you? ‘M jealous so. Can kiss I you?” Hermione giggled as she nodded.

“Okay handsome. You can kiss me all you want.” Then, as requested, Fred drunkenly kissed Hermione who didn’t seem to mind one bit as he deepened the kiss and let it escalate quickly. 

 

 

Hermione woke up the next morning with the same searing headache she had last time she drank at the Burrow. And memories of alcohol were incredibly fuzzy, but they were there. A shiver suddenly shook her entire body as she felt a hot breath on the nape of her neck. Her hair was curling in every direction possible and her neck and back were exposed to the cold air in the room.

Her world seemed to be spinning every time she tried to concentrate on the slightest detail, yet the arm holding her waist firmly was keeping her grounded in one spot securely and safely.

She looked around the room. Good. It was her room. Her and Fred’s room and not a completely stranger’s. She felt and saw Fred glued tightly to her side, his face half buried in her chocolate curls as he snored very softly. 

‘ _He’s missing his shirt, so am I…_ ’ she lifted the covers slowly and noted the lack of pants and knickers. ‘ _It’s fine. Completely fine. We’re engaged, this was bound to happen at some point. It’s my day off...So I can get up at any time I want…_ ’ The thought lingered in her mind a bit longer before a smile barely tugged at her lips. ‘ _But... I think I’ll sleep a bit more._ ’

She felt Fred’s arm tighten around her as a small hum escaped his throat and hugged her closer, if it was possible. Hermione simply enjoyed the heat she felt coming from his body and the thick blanket covering them. 

Fred groaned and opened his eyes and lifted his head at the brunette in his arms. “Hermione?”

“Hmm… What?”

“You’re on my arm. I can’t feel it.”

“Shut it and go back to sleep.”

“Mm, ‘lright.” and with that last word, Fred dropped his head back onto his pillow.

 

 

“Uh… Hermione won’t enjoy this headline…” George mumbled as he picked up the Daily Prophet that arrived every morning. Everyone knew the paper would be publishing something about the Christmas Ball, the question was simply about what would be published.

“What does it say this time?” Angelina asked from the kitchen.

“Take a look for yourself.” George tossed the newspaper at his fiancee, her eyes bulged when she read the headline

“A Love Triangle!? She is in no such thing.” Angelina laughed at the paper. “And especially not with Seamus and Fred!”

“Codswallop, that paper is.” George rubbed his eyes tiredly. “And read a bit down as well.” Angelina raised a eyebrow before reading down the lines out loud.

“ _‘War-Hero Hermione Granger was seen attending the Ministry’s Christmas Ball with none other than the immature prankster and co-owner of Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes, Mr. Frederick Weasley, older brother of fellow war-hero Mr. Ronald Weasley. Rumors of their steamy romance was released anonymously, as of recently, that they were dating all the way back to their years as students at Hogwarts.’_ Well I can assure everyone that this is most certainly a lie. What would they say if I told them I was his girlfriend back then? Another scandalous headline perhaps?”

“How dare they call us immature. Keep reading” George snorted as he motioned to the paper.

“ _‘Many of her closest classmates have revealed anonymously that she let slip a few words about being pregnan-’_ Pregnant!? Now that is the biggest lie that they’ve ever told!” The two were now laughing, curled up on the floor as they gasped for air. 

“I think I’d know if my twin had finally been able to shag Granger at this point.” George wiped a tear that had managed to slip out as he calmed himself down from laughing too hard. 

Just then, there was knocking on the window. Angelina stood up and opened the window, letting in a tawny owl. 

“Errol?” George raised an eyebrow. 

“It’s from your sister.” Angelina looked at the letter. “And I’m assuming it’s for Hermione.”

“What’s for me?” George and Angelina turned and saw Hermione entering the sitting room, her hair mostly tamed and placed to cover the most of her neck as possible.

“A letter from Ginny.” Angelina passed the letter to the girl who observed it curiously.

Hermione opened the letter and immediately raised an eyebrow. “I saw her yesterday… It’s probably important.” she mumbled, earning giggles from the two beside her. 

“Read it out loud?”

“Alright George. _‘Dear Hermione, have you read the Prophet yet? I’m sure it’s all false, but I really do want to know. Are you really pregnant?! How could you not tell me? If it isn’t true, we need to go down and give Skeeter a piece of our minds. But I want to name your first child. Love, Ginny.’_ ” Hermione simply looked up from the letter and at the two, who were trying to stifle their laughter behind their hands. “Why is she asking if I’m pregnant?” 

“What did you just say...” The trio turned to see Fred emerge from the hallway, his face very pale at having heard Hermione’s last two words.

“This was the best moment for you to walk out. Truly was, Fred.” George laughed again. 

“Did you just say you’re pregnant, Hermione?”

“Wait a minute… Why aren’t you more surprised than this? Wait! Have you two actually shagged?!” Angelina looked at the two as they began blushing a bit. Angelina looked smugly at George before opening her palm. “Pay up, love.” George rolled his eyes and dropped a few coins into her palm.

“So… These accusations aren’t completely unfounded then..” George mumbled and looked at the two in shock. “Freddie, why didn’t you tell me you knocked up the poor bird?”

“I did NOT knock up Hermione.” Fred gave his brother a look that said ‘drop it’. 

“What is the daily prophet saying about me this time?” Hermione shook the thought out of her head.

Angelina pointed to the newspaper on the couch and passed it over for Hermione to read. “Apparently, you’re in a love triangle with Seamus Finnigan and Fred and you’re pregnant.” Hermione groaned as she skimmed the front and second page about her.

“I didn’t even utter a single word about children at that party… How in the world did they get this conclusion?” Hermione looked at fred who shrugged. “Well, at least they didn’t mention Malfoy.” Angelina pointed to the bottom on the page and Hermione groaned again.

“Oh no…” George, Angelina and Hermione all looked at Fred as his expression looked pained.

“Fred… What did you say at that bloody party?”

“No, no, no, It’s not that…” Fred started, earning a relieved sigh from his partner. “What… What will mum say when she sees the paper?”

“Well this will be a joy to endure.”

“Hey… Hermione never denied being pregnant…”

“I am NOT pregnant, Angelina!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i absolutely love comments and reviews so don't be afraid of putting something down! Or even a suggestion for the rest of the plot, because If you haven't seen in the chapter summary, I'm having a few problems with that too. 
> 
> And for those who didn't know, I'm updating once every weekend. Either a Saturday or a Sunday


	16. Ginny's wedding pt.1

Every single member of the Weasley was home for the week following the Ball. Why? 

The only daughter of Arthur and Molly Weasley was getting married in the next 48 hours. It was sure to be a big event. Especially if that meant the infamous Potter family would be forever linked to the Weasley family. That alone was newsworthy, according to the Daily Prophet, who decided it would be brilliant to dig up their entire history back at Hogwarts for an ‘exclusive story’ on everyone’s favourite couple. 

Ginny, upon seeing the article, had gotten riled up along with Hermione, and Pansy decided she would join the two. 

So what was Ginny’s hen party? It was getting revenge on a certain reporter who wrote for the Daily Prophet.

Pansy had used her family connection to get them into Skeeter’s office, using the excuse that she had ‘big news’ she wanted published about the couple. Being a reporter, Rita Skeeter had taken the bait. Pansy had the reputation for being a gossip from back at school and Rita knew this, seeing as she had interviewed the Slytherin during her fourth year.

“It’s very nice to see you again Ms. Parkinson, or should I say Parkinson-Weasley,” Rita looked at the dark haired girl with interest. 

“Still a Parkinson for a bit. Now, let me get to the point.” Pansy wore a fake smile, used to intrigue just about anyone. 

“Seems we know each other well, Ms. Parkinson.” Rita pulled out her quick quotes quill and notepad. 

“But I do want some secrecy so allow me to cast a silencing charm around the room.” Pansy pulled out her wand and mumbled the charm.

“Now this… Is peculiar. But no worries. I will have an interesting story to tell after this.”Rita smirked.

Pansy pulled out a bag and placed it on the floor. “Give me a moment, Ms. Skeeter.” Pansy dug her hand into the small bag, further than it should have been able. 

A few seconds after, Hermione had come out of the bag with Ginny. Both women had their wands in their hands, a dangerous expression now on the trio. 

“You seem to have broken your promise, Rita.” Hermione spat at the ugly woman. “You promised you would no longer write about my friends and I. Ever.”

“And it seems that just last week, you wrote about two of my dearest friends being in a triangle together.” Ginny began, observing her own wand tip with her perfectly done nails, before lifting her eyes and keeping them on Rita. “I’m sure you’ve heard of me, haven’t you Ms. Skeeter.” She put emphasis on her name.

“And I’m sure if you remember, I also made a deal with you.” Pansy looked at the woman, her smile gone and a glare had taken place. “Only good things would be written about anyone in my circle. And seeing as these two lovely ladies are now considered family, that applies to them as well.” She motioned to the two girls beside her who pointed their wands threateningly at the journalist. “And it includes Ms. Khanna as well. that scandal you wrote about her with the two elder Weasley boys? It will NOT happen again.” 

“You won’t be writing about any of us, unless we give you our permission and we review the information first. Any picture of us, well, you will tell us before you publish. Lest you want me to tell the world your... secret.” Hermione, Ginny and Pansy had gotten dangerous close to her neck all three of their wands glowing the same colour.

“Are we clear?” the three asked her ominously, Rita’s face had gone pale at the frightening trio and nodded her head frantically.

“Good. Now for the tidbit of information you wanted,” Pansy rummaged in her robe and pulled out an envelope and passed it to Rita. “now have a good day.” Pansy smiled following Ginny and Hermione out the door.

Once out of her office, the three apparated to Diagon Alley. 

“What did you give her?” Ginny raised an eyebrow.

“Some information. Don’t worry about it.”

 

 

Rita slumped into her office chair, trying to catch her breath. Thanking any higher power that she was somehow still alive. In her hand, was Pansy’s envelope. She curiously opened it and read the small slip of paper, barely big enough to serve as a bookmark.

‘Harry Potter is engaged to Ginny Weasley.’

“EVERYONE ALREADY KNOWS THIS!!!” 

 

 

“Thanks ‘Mione, Pansy. This has been a great day!” 

Pansy, Hermione and Ginny were all sitting in a bar together, a tray of shots on their table to celebrate their victory over the journalist and to celebrate Ginny’s last day as a celibate woman. 

“Drink as much as you want Ginevra. Tonight, it’s all about you.” Pansy picked up a small cup as did the two others and drank. “And the drinks are on me”


	17. Ginny's wedding pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some shit is about to go down

“Ugh… I regret drinking that much last night.” Ginny groaned as she rolled out of bed early that morning. Hermione and Pansy were on the floor next to the bed, evidently in pain from the night before. the trio had come home early that morning, seemingly smashed as Ginny’s brothers had to help them up the stairs and tend to them with water and other drinks to ease the alcohol in their bodies

“It’s my wedding today~” Ginny mumbled slowly, as if realising it slowly in the very moment. “Wait what time is it?” She looked around for the clock and saw it was only seven o’clock. “I don’t need to get up till ten… I’m sure of it~”

 

 

Somehow, Ginny got out of bed after the time she told herself and still managed to be completely ready for her wedding. 

“Ginny, I’m still surprised you didn’t ask Hermione to be the maid of honour. I assumed it was a given.” Pansy told ginny. “I can’t possibly take the position. We’ve only been… Friends for the last few months. you’ve known her for almost ten years now.”

“Pansy, I want YOU to be my maid of honour.” Ginny shook the Slytherin’s shoulders. “Even if we’ve known you for not that long, it’s like you’re one of the gang- Well our gang. Not theirs.” 

“Pansy, you’re perfect for the position. You get to noticeably glare at anyone who looks at Ginny the wrong way.”

“Well...When you put it that way… Thank you so much Ginny! now we need to get into position for the ceremony. Let’s go.” Pansy quickly hugged Ginny tightly in her long white gown and they all left the preparation room.

 

 

“Potter, you better treat her right.” Bill and Charlie threatened Harry during the reception. “She’s got six brothers and we’re all adept at various...Techniques. Watch your back.” Harry nodded nervously. 

For someone who defeated The Dark Lord, Harry began to rethink that maybe the Weasleys may have been a tad bit scarier. And maybe, just maybe, the two eldest Weasley sons were possibly on Voldemort’s level that morning.

“But you’re safe for now. So much as make her cry, and you’ll wish Voldy was back instead, understood?” Charlie finished off, Harry seemed pale at the two elder Weasleys. “Now go dance with my sister. It’s your first dance together. Go make her happy.” Charlie pushed his new 

“That boy is never going to survive if she gets angry.”

“Nope!” Bill and Charlie grinned from ear to ear as they watched Harry dance with Ginny to a slow song. After the couple danced for the first song, other couples joined the newly wed during another slow song, as other guests simply drank and chatted the night away.

 

 

“Hey George! We’re getting low of alcohol.” Fred informed George secretly. “I give it another hour at most before someone starts to notice. Could you get the box of champagne that we keep in the backroom?”

“I thought we were keeping that box for your wedding?”

“We’ll just get more. But this wedding isn’t even half done and we’re almost out. I’ll take care of the music.”

“Thanks Gred. I’ll take Angelina with me to go get it.” Fred waved to them as they left to the apparition point as he poured the next glass of champagne at the bar.

Fred was designated drink pourer for the night and he was having fun mixing some odd alcohols together. And he was in charge of making sure they didn’t run out of champagne and wine, while his brother was in charge of music. The two had to supply the life of the party. 

 

 

“Come on Georgie… It’s been almost an hour.” Fred mumbled worriedly as he counted the last three bottles behind the bar. “I really hope you didn’t decide for a good shag instead…”

“Fred? Have you seen George? He seems to have disappeared.” Hermione had approached the bar to see her fiance with a worrying expression. “Ginny wants a dance with him.”

“He left to go get the spare champagne at the flat and he hasn’t come back in an hour.” He told her in a whisper.

“But… It should only have taken maybe 20 minutes at most. The apparition point is only 5 minutes from here. And he can just apparate in the backroom.” Hermione said. “It makes no-”

A collection of gasps were suddenly heard and the party seemed to have stopped rather quickly. Fred and Hermione quickly joined the circle of guests surrounding the bright blue light of a corporeal patronus. Fred paled when he saw the Blue coyote that had appeared at the center of the room. 

“George…” Fred mumbled, catching the attention of his father and older brother Bill. They seemed to be on the same wavelength when they all nodded to each other and met up in an empty corner before running off to the apparition point, Hermione right behind Fred.

 

Once they reached the point, they appeared in the middle of dimly lit Diagon Alley, where very few people were walking about. 

“Fred, Hermione, Go that direction and stick together. Dad and I will go this way.” Bill instructed, his wand out at the ready. 

“Be careful, you two.” their father said before walking off Bill. Fred and Hermione gave each other worried looks before walking down the street, looking into the alleyways with caution, their wands lit with Lumos.

Reaching the end of the street, they reached one of the last roads. “Should we search Knockturn alley?” Fred looked at Hermione who nodded in response. “Let’s go, but stick closely.” 

The two walked into the eerily creepy alleyway, looking around behind buildings and other large objects. It was Fred who noticed a bright light emitting from an abandoned alleyway. “ ‘Mione! Over here!” Hermione and Fred entered the alleyway and found large amounts of blood on the cement. 

Fred unconsciously grabbed Hermione’s hand, nervous and worried that it belonged to his brother. After all, this much blood would make any adult pass out. Or it would be enough for a child to die of blood loss.

“George…” Hermione mumbled catching sight of the familiar red hair behind a large box. 

“George!” Fred quickly knelt down to his barely conscious brother as Hermione searched for Angelina. “Hermione! send a patronus to dad!”

Hermione nodded and cast her patronus, sending it flying above the buildings towards Bill and Mr. Weasley.

“Fred… What’s this?” Hermione pointed to George’s forearm. Fred lifted his brother’s sleeve up to his elbow when they notice the bright red emblem that had most likely been burned into his arm. “Oh…” Hermione brought her hands up to her mouth in disgust and forced herself to look away from the bloody mess. She returned to tend to Angelina, who was a few meters away and had thankfully suffered less injuries, yet were still completely urgent. She too had the emblem burned into her right forearm, though it was impossible to see if it was a drawing or a written message, as they both had bled profusely. 

“You found them?” They both turned to the entrance of the alleyway to see Bill and Arthur approaching them quickly. 

“I’m warning you, it’s not pretty.” Hermione informed them. 

“Let’s get them to St. Mungos immediat-” Bill caught sight of markings on the wall. He lifted his illuminated wand toward the building wall, soon enough, his breath had stayed stuck in his throat as his light had illuminated the entire message. “Dad… Look.” Bill pointed to the words.

“ _‘Death to all Blood traitors…’_ This wasn't a random attack. Far from it. More reason to leave right now.” The four couldn’t agree faster, Bill and Hermione apparated Angelina, while Arthur and Fred apparated George, all to St. Mungo's hospital. 

Soon enough, the entire Weasley family was at the hospital, including Ginny who had changed out of her wedding dress and into more comfortable clothes.

“We need to figure out who did this… Before someone else gets hurt.” Ginny clenched her fists until her knuckles went white. 

“George and Angelina almost died tonight… All of you be on guard, place more wards on your homes. Act as if you are being watched.” Arthur warned them. Percy nodded in agreement.

“Why can’t we ever have a simple wedding that doesn’t involve people almost dying…” Ron mumbled, his voice low enough for only himself to hear.


	18. On guard

“Welcome home Georgie, Ange.” Fred opened the door and helped them both into the flat.

“It’s good to be back.” George smiled, flopping onto the couch with a groan. 

“Yea. Anything to be out of that hospital.” Angelina smiled as Hermione let her down on the loveseat. 

Soon after admitting George and Angelina into the hospital, the doctors had told them that they had lost so much blood that the were barely clinging onto their lives and it was a miracle George was still semi-conscious when he had been found.

Though a subtle poison was found in their systems, they had easily found the cure and they had quickly recovered. 

Three days passed and they were able to leave the hospital, but they had to remain on bedrest and if any symptoms of a fever appeared, to bring the two back immediately. 

When the mediwitch had cleaned the wound on their right forearms, they discovered the carvings was of a star with the two letter B.T into the middle. It stumped no one considering the message about Blood Traitors on the wall near the crime scene. B.T could only mean Blood traitor. George and Angelina had been branded.

Even the wizards and witches at the hospital though it smarter to keep this from the ministry and from public eye. Everyone agreed with was the brighter idea. 

 

 

 

_‘You broke into my vault! What did you steal?! Don’t lie!” Bellatrix Lestrange shouted at Hermione, who was laying on the ground, cuts and bruises everywhere and multiple crucio spells had been used on the muggleborn girl._

_“W-we didn’t take anything! I swear!” Hermione shouted painfully as she saw Bellatrix grab her wand and smile._

_“Maybe this will make you talk!” Bellatrix pinned down her arms as she felt an intense heat hit her arm as the witch carved into her skin. “What did you take?? Tell me!”_

_She wanted it to end. End the nightmare, end the pain, she even let the thought of ending her life slip through the pain. Harry, Ron, even Draco! She would take anyone who would get her out of the situation she was in._

_“What did you steal from my vault!? Tell me you filthy mudblood!” Bellatrix shouted to Hermione in anger. “Crucio!” Hermione writhed in pain as the images flashed through her mind and screamed as loudly as she could._

_“Hermione! Hermione! Wake up!” A voice shouted as she writhed in pain. “Hermione!” If only the voice could come closer. Stop the pain. Two more voices began echoing her name as she cried and screamed until finally, she blacked out._

 

“Hermione! Wake up!” Hermione gasped for air as she opened her eyes and looked around the room. Fred, George and Angelina were all in the room looking her over with worry. Hermione was covered in sweat from head-to-toe as tears had already streamed down her face and her arms felt as heavy as led. 

“Oh thank goodness…” Angelina mumbled as she sat beside Hermione. “We’ve been trying to wake you up for the last 10 minutes.” Hermione let herself be hugged by the girl as she sat there, frozen from the memory and dream she had so vividly experienced. 

“All ‘v a sudden, we heard bloody murder screams and we found you twitching, crying and screaming violently. Fred couldn’t even wake you up a bit.” George told her, crouched down to eye level to the trio. Fred was sitting beside Hermione, in his pyjama pants with tired expression of relief and worry. 

“Hermione, talk to us.” Angelina rubbed her back as Hermione slowly reacted to the hug. “What the bloody hell was that dream about?”

“B-b-be-” She stuttered violently. “L-le-les”

“Bellatrix Lestrange?” George raised an eyebrow as Hermione broke into more tears and nodded her head. George and Fred gave each other the look that meant Private Twin Talk. both men left the room and stood in front of the door.

“didn’t Harry mention something about that Lestrange woman before?”

“Apparently, some time before the Gringotts break out, those three ran into her and some Death Eaters. But that’s about all he’s told me. Ron seemed too scared to tell me anything about it.” George informed him.

“i’ll go floo Harry. See if he can give me any details about it.” Fred mumbled, headed towards the fireplace.

“Put on a shirt first. Our dear sister might not want to see her brother shirtless in the middle of the night.” George told him, grabbing a shirt and throwing it at him. 

 

 

“Harry, I’ll be right back. Don’t move.” Ginny groaned tiredly. 2am was not the proper time to wake up. There had been a long series of bells coming from the locked fireplace and it was incessant. She unlocked the fireplace and threw a small amount of fire before seeing her brother come out of it. “Fred or George?”

“Fred.” Her brother told her as she rubbed her eyes. 

“What are you doing here at this hour? Harry thought you were trying to break in.”

“Well, he’s the one I need information from. Unless you know what happened at that manor.”

“Y-You mean Malfoy Manor?” Harry’s voice came out as he exit the bedroom and caught snippets of Fred’s question.

“Precisely. She’s been screaming and writhing in pain like she’s been crucio’ed. And mumbling about Lestrange.” 

“Who’s with her right now?!” Ginny exclaimed at him, anger starting to bubble at her brother.

“George and Angelina are with her while I’m here. So, start talking so I can get back. We’re all tired right now.”

Harry motioned for him to sit at the table and Ginny mumbled about going back to bed. Harry took a deep breath and began explaining how they got caught by Snatchers, the stinging Hex and Malfoy defending him, Ron and Hermione, and how Bellatrix was controlling the entire house with her insanity, then went on to describe when he got put in the cellar with Ron and how they discovered Luna, Mr. Ollivander, Dean and the Goblin. 

Fred couldn’t believe the words he was being told at that moment. That’s a lot to go through in such a short amount of time. But being told about Hermione and Bellatrix really hit him hard. He knew it had been extremely hard on the trio, but he never thought it had been that bad. 

Fred thanked Harry for the information, extremely stressed and tired, and bid him a good night and floo’ed back to the flat. He returned to his shared room and assured his brother and sister-in-law that he got it from there. The two others reluctantly left Fred to continue to calm down a still shaken Hermione.

The next morning, without needing to share any words, the four flatmates knew that nothing needed to be discussed about what happened the night before. 

 

 

 

“I can’t even go to the office without receiving threatening notes… Calling me blood traitor and other nasty names.” Percy complained at the table. “One was even suggesting I off myself for being such a coward.” 

“Percy, we’ll all get through this together. As a family.” Molly rubbed her son’s hand affectionately in reassurance. 

“I know this will be hard, but look on the bright side. You’re brother is finally recovering well and so is Angelina. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost one of you.” Bill said, looking down at his cup of tea. Their father nodded in agreement.

“It was an awfully close call during that battle… The way we found him underneath the rubble…” 

Back to the battle of Hogwarts, Percy had been pushed out of the way by Fred and was crushed by the fallen wall. It truly was a miracle he had lived. Broken bones, punctured organs, and profuse bleeding, everyone thought he had died until Percy found a faint beat and undug him as if his own life depended on it. 

Thankfully, Fred had made a full recovery, along with a few new added features, such as popping bones and being able to turn certain limbs new ways. He enjoyed making people grimace when contorted his arm in unnatural ways, it gave him and anyone around a good laugh. 

“Enough of that. Tomorrow we have a celebration to plan. It’ll be happy and hopefully, we won’t need to relive any of those memories. Now, I have a list of things that need to be bought and errands to run. Who would like to do what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a difficult time coming up with ideas for this so I might just delete the story in whole. I've got a few ideas for other stories constantly going on in my head and I've been dealing with a few health issues so I'm attempting my best to deal with everything.
> 
> But I haven't given up on this so I'm getting there! I hope you enjoy!


	19. New years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little im sorry gift for taking so long.
> 
> Enjoy the bits of love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's taken so long for me to update. I've had time to write parts of other chapters, the next one should be able to be done in the next few days if I stay on my roll.

“Are you sure you don’t want to spend New Years with your family?” 

On the 31st of December, Fred had decided it would be a great way to start the year by going on an outing with Hermione in town. There was a small festival in Ottery St. Catchpole that day to commemorate the new millennial year beginning in a few hours. The 1st of January, the year 2000 was an exciting day after all. It wasn’t every day that a new year and new millenia began. 

“I’m positive, love. You’ve never experienced the festivals here and I keep missing the new years one so it’s a treat for both of us.” Fred squeezed Hermione’s shoulder affectionately with his arm around her. 

“From the looks of it, it seems to be a muggle festival…” Hermione smiled as she passed other happy couples.

"Yeah. Catchpole is a majority Muggle population but there’s still a fair share of us wizards. We’ve got the Lovegoods, the Fawcetts and the Diggorys who live near town. And getting away from magic doesn’t hurt either sometimes.”

Hermione snorted as he looked around. “That’s rich coming from you. The amount of times you annoyed your mother with magic.”

“Well, when you get told not to do something, there’s that little voice in your head telling you to do it. Every single time.” Fred explained as he tried not to laugh. “I’m sure perfect prefect Hermione Granger has a few stories to tell~”

“I most certainly do. Being friends with Harry has certainly placed me in odd scenarios. Let’s grab a bite first and I’ll tell you all about it if you want.” Hermione smiled as he immediately led her to one of the food stalls and ordered a few things with a drink. 

“There’s also fireworks later so do tell as soon as you can.” The two sat down at one of the tables that was dusted off from the falling snow. 

“Alright, alright. I know you love your fireworks so I’ll make it as detailed as possible.” Hermione giggled as she ate a fry. “So, I’ll start with first year, you were in your third.” she started. “So we all know there was a troll and Harry and Ron came looking for me that day.”

“Weren’t you upset in the bathroom because of them?”

“I was, that’s why they were there. So they fought a troll and we all went down and try to guard the stone from old Voldemort who was stuck to the back of Quirrell’s head.”

“That’s what he was hiding underneath there?” Fred laughed before gulping audibly. “George and I cursed snowballs to pelt the back of his head…” Hermione’s hands flew to her mouth as she tried not to laugh.

“You hit Voldemort’s face with snowballs Fred!”

“Well I have a story for George later.” Fred smiled smugly. “Now go on!”

“So remember when Harry’s broom was being cursed during one of the Quidditch matches?” Fred nodded as he thought back to the year. “Well, we thought Professor Snape was bewitching his broom but he was using a countercurse. I wish I had known before…”

“Why… What did you do...”

“Well, I may or may not have set his robes on fire.” She stated shyly as Fred clapped her shoulder excitedly. 

“That’s gold. All this in your first year! Can’t wait to hear the other years.”

 

 

“You mean you gave her to the Centaurs of the Forbidden forest?! Hermione, had I known about all this, we’d have been in a relationship for so long! I would’ve stayed longer!” They both laughed as they threw out their garbage in a nearby bin. “As much as I’d like to hear your sixth year, we should go to the fireworks now. They’re starting in a few minutes.” 

Hermione held Fred’s arm as they walked by the numerous stalls of games and warm food as the snow fell around them. Who knew Muggles would launch fireworks in the snow. They continued talking until they reached the open field area and found a comfortable area as Hermione took out her pouch and pulled out a blanket discreetly. 

“Undetectable extension charm.” Hermione whispered to Fred as he laid out the blanket over the snow covered grass. 

“You still carry it around?”

“Well, I like to be prepared everywhere I go.” Hermione said smugly. “The war definitely made me want to even more anyways.” She mumbled almost inaudibly for Fred to understand, but he knew what she meant. It was tough on everyone. 

They were going to start the year fresh. No war and all of their loved ones were alive. It was a breath of fresh air. The last 7 years, everyone feared that someone would disappear an when Harry’s fourth year had ended, it had indeed come to pass at the end of every year.

This year, the war ended. While a few people passed, the constant fear had mostly disappeared and everything was going so smoothly up until a few days before. 

To say Hermione was worried was speaking volumes on its own. The letters B.T would not leave her mind. Her soon-to-be family were all known as Blood Traitors. Now that someone had been branded with those letters, her own partner’s twin brother and his fiance, she was beyond worried. Ginny and Harry were off on their Honeymoon as soon as they’d heard George and Angelina would be coming back to the flat almost good as new. 

But there were more happy moments than grim ones. How she escaped a would-be relationship with Draco and got together with Fred thanks to the law, the two had somehow gotten passed the friendship barrier and into an actual relationship. the transition hadn’t been words, it was more actions that led them there. 

Harry even claimed he could see it coming from a mile away. Harry couldn’t see in coming relationships even if they screamed in his ears and kissed in front of him. This was common knowledge to everyone.

All the attempts to get them together when they were already well on their way there were funny to look back on. When Ginny got them both drunk and nothing happened, Ginny and Pansy trying their hardest to make her seduce Fred early on with nice clothes and makeup. If only Ginny remembered that the way to a Weasley’s heart was really with food. Even Hermione had remembered this. 

Now, here she was, watching muggles shoot off fireworks in the snow on New Years with Frederick Weasley, the man she loved. The man she had, in one way, been pushed towards by a law to marry and with whom she willingly wanted to marry, despite the law making her. 

“Oooh look at the red one!” a high pitch voice resounded clearly from a few meters away. hermione looked over at the child who had shouted and smiled. A small child was pointing excitedly to the large red firework in the sky with the biggest grin on her face. 

“Aww Fred, isn-” As Hermione looked back at Fred, the words caught in her throat. 

There he was on one knee with a small black velvet box in his hands, a smirk deserving of the name Weasley.

 

“Marry me, Hermione?”


	20. That woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's going to get dark. We've slipped into it now.

All morning, Hermione touched and fiddled with her new ring. 

Upon seeing the new accessory, George and Angelina had suddenly become like two teenage girls, wanting to know all the details to the new gossip, not letting Hermione leave until they knew everything, whether it was from Fred’s side or hers.

But it wasn’t until after dinner that, according to crude muggle expression, shit hit the fan. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Hermione, I know you can take care of yourself, but you heard my parents! You can’t just go wandering off after dark by yourself!” Hermione’s eyes flashed angrily to her fiancé. 

“I am more than capable of taking care of myself! Who do you think kept your brother and Harry alive since first year??” she raised her voice.

“I’m not saying you can’t take care of yourself, I’m saying you shouldn’t go out after dark! Look at what happened to George and Angie! They’re more than capable of taking care of themselves and look at what happened!” 

“I’ll be back within the hour! It’s only muggle London!” She shouted back angrily. She grabbed her coat angrily as she glared at him. “Don’t worry! I won’t let anyone come near me if that’s what you want to hear!”

“Hermione! Do not leave!” 

“Stop me if you can!” she moved to the door angrily as sh zipped her coat and had her wand in her hand. 

“Hermione, I-I forbid it!” The room became eerily silent as Fred cursed himself in his head for letting those words slip out. 

“Forbid it? FORBID IT? You forbid me from leaving Frederick?!” Anger filled every word as she shouted in disbelief at him. “You aren’t my father! I’ll do what I want when I want to and you won’t stop me!!” She stormed out into the cold winter night as Fred grit his teeth and angrily passed his hand through his hair. 

It wasn’t until George found him passed out on the floor later that night that Fred had no recollection of what had happened after dinner. A large portion of his memory was blank for that day. 

It would take multiple hours and much of his efforts to sooth his fiancée’s anger. It didn't help that he still couldn’t remember that particular conversation to which she kept referring. He would finally succeed by promising a weekend to the two alone. 

 

~~~~~~~

 

Fred woke up late one afternoon on Saturday. His first free weekend with the woman he loved.

Fred reached over to bed to hug his fiancee till his eyes shot open. Hermione wasn’t in bed. “It’s not Sunday, isn’t it…” He raised an eyebrow and threw off the sheet. “Kitchen or sitting room maybe?” He threw on a pair of pants and left the room in search of his lovely fiancée. 

Entering the sitting room, he found the room empty. the shoes at the door meant that his brother and Angelina were home. Hermione’s were gone. He thought for a moment before going to the kitchen and finding a note of the table. 

_‘Good morning Fred, I’m sorry about having to leave today when we agreed to spend it together, but last minute wedding plans came up and me and Ginny left to do some last minute shopping for the day. From, dearest Hermione.”_

For a few moments, the letter didn’t seem to sooth Fred’s slowly growing worry. “This still doesn’t feel right…” He scanned the letter a few more times before his eyes laid on the final three words. _‘From, dearest Hermione… Has she always finished her letters like that? Doesn’t she usually just sign her name without the rest?’_

Fred decided to sooth his suspicions by going back to his room and looking for other small letters Hermione would leave him in the morning when she would leave for work. Fred was right. In all the other letters, she only ever signed her name. He compared the letter to the others and his eyes caught another suspicious mistake. 

“Me and Ginny? Hermione would never say that.” Fred mumbled. “Oh Merlin’s severed left nut, I’m turning into Hermione…” He cursed himself for being able to find that grammatical error so quickly. 

“Fred, why are you walking back and forth in the flat so much?” George poked his head into his brother’s bedroom. “Are you looking for something?”

“Hermione’s gone.” Fred showed his brother the letter.

“it says she’s with Ginny. Calm down Forge.” George rolled his eyes. “If you’re that worried we can floo call Harry.” the twins went to the fireplace and threw the powder into the flame ad called Harry.

“Hi Fred, George. What can I do for you?’

“Freddie is being a big siss-”Fred smacked his brother’s head playfully and mumbled under his breath. “Sorry. We want to know if Gin is there.”

A few seconds later, Ginny’s face showed up next to Harry’s and she smiled.

“I heard my name.” Fred and George froze slightly at the sight of their sister. “What’s wrong?”

“Say you would happen to have Hermione over there... Would you?” Fred asked hesitantly, the worry growing exponentially as he spoke.

“Haven’t seen her since that family dinner two days ago. Why? Is she missing?”

“Well, I wouldn’t say missi-”

“She said in a note that she was with you for some last minute wedding shopping.” Ginny’s eyes widened at Fred’s words as he cut off his brother.

“Would you mind reading me the note?” Harry asked. Fred nodded and grabbed the note from his brother’s hand. 

“Good morning Fred, I’m sorry about having to leave today when we agreed to spend it together, but last minute wedding plans came up and me and Ginny le-”

“Ginny and I.” Harry corrected him. 

“No, no, the letter says Me and Ginny. not Ginny and I.” Fred recorrected him. “Let me finish.” Harry and Ginny motioned him to continue. “Me and Ginny left to do some last minute shopping for the day. From, dearest Hermione.”

“Dearest Hermione? Does she always finish her letters like that?” Harry looked at Ginny and Fred.

“Never. Not once.” The brother and sister said in sync.

“Suspicious. Very odd. I’m coming over.” Harry concluded, earning a nod from the twins and the call was ended.

 

~~~~~

 

“Look at that~ The filthy blood traitor really does care for you~” The female voice cackled in mockery. Hermione struggled against her restraints. “I knew you’d leave a trail, you filthy mudblood girl.” A hand smacked her across the face. “but don’t you worry. I’ll make sure they never find you~!” 

The woman in black raised her wand and yelled the all to familiar word to the girl. “Crucio!” 

Hermione’s blood curdling screech filled the empty halls of the abandoned building as she writhed in pain and tears streamed down her cheeks.

 

~~~~~~

 

“Harry! You’re gonna want to see this!” Ginny came running into the the Twins flat through the floo network with a letter in hand. 

“What’s wrong Gin?” George stopped her so she could sit down. 

“Ron sent a letter.” She scrambled to open the envelope and showed George. “Hermione’s not the only one gone missing.”

“If Ron sent this…”

“Pansy’s gone too.” 

“Except, this letter isn’t using an excuse for her disappearance. It’s just a plain old letter warning to stay away.” Ginny told them as they scanned the few words on the page. “and there’s the star symbol on the wax seal too. it mentioned Hermione at the end.” ginny pointed to the bottom lines.

“Harry, do you think you could get a small team of aurors to investigate discreetly. Like keep it top secret maybe?” angelina asked him. 

Angelina had finally gotten out of her room to see what the ruckus was all about, and from what she deduced, this had to do with her and George’s attack a few days ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nope, I'm not dead! Still updating but still dealing with my crap at the moment. Been writing to de-stress and it kinda works...? 
> 
> Also, tell me what you think :) I always love seeing comments


	21. 21. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to get intense

_**“HEIR TO THE MALFOY FORTUNE MYSTERIOUSLY VANISHES**  
Mr. Draco Malfoy, Heir to the Malfoy fortune and renown Ex-Death Eater, seems to have vanished from Wizard society for a few days now. Close friend Miss Millicent Bulstrode states that the man has yet to sent back any of her letters since New Years. His sudden disappearance has struck many worries from his other classmates. Evidence of a struggle was found on the Malfoy estate on Saturday morning by close friend Baise Zabini, who reported the incident to the Auror Department of the Ministry of Magic. As a result, an investigation to find Mr. Malfoy has been opened. All throughout the week, many other notable members of society, such as Miss Parkinson and Miss Granger have all also disappeared. Are they all related? Stay tune for the net issue to find out.” _

Percy closed up the newspaper and passed it to his father. The rest of the Weasley family was at Grimmauld place that morning after reading the paper, ready to take action as soon as possible.

“Malfoy’s gone too?” Ron looked over the paper now in the middle of the table. 

“And the public’s caught on to Hermione and Pansy.” Rowan frowned. “We need to do something about this now.” Everyone hurriedly agreed as Harry pulled out a long sheet of parchment. 

“Ideas, shoot them to me right now.” Harry quickly dipped the quill into the ink and passed it to the Eldest Weasley child to write. “Places, names, anything.”

 

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

“You have a new friend!” The woman called as she opened the cell door and pushed in two people.

Hermione weakly looked up and spotted her future sister-in-law and old enemy. 

Pansy’s clothes were dishevelled and her limp limbs were twitching slightly and spots of blood were covering parts of her body. She was unconscious as she was thrown into the small cell.

Draco on the other hand was still conscious. Though his eyes seemed unfocused, he was trying to stay aware of his surroundings. His platinum hair was matted with blood and dirt and he was panting and crying. Hermione noticed his muscles had a slight twitch to them as well. 

“Enjoy the rest of your lives together, you blood traitorous lot!” The woman left the three alone in the wet and humid cell.

Hermione could barely process what was happening around her, but her mind told he to move to the two Slytherins near the entrance, and so she did. She hurriedly turned pansy onto her back and looked at the pale girl. If she hadn’t been breathing, Hermione would have assumed she was dead.

“Granger…” Draco mumbled, catching her attention. She had taken to himself in the corner where he was crouched down, almost in fetal position. “I’m sorry... I’m sorry for not doing anything when you had to go that.” He kept repeating the same line over and over again, his twitch become more apparent. 

It didn’t take long for Hermione to know exactly what had happened to them. “The Cruciatus…” She mumbled as she watched Draco shake as if he was a scared child. It frustrated her that she couldn’t do anything to help Pansy or him more. “How many?” she asked in a whisper. 

Draco attempted to count on his fingers, well passing the number he had before shaking his head frantically. “Atleast 30… Had to be more… I’m sorry...” 

“Just rest Draco.” Hermione passed him the very small blanket and laid it on his shoulders as he tried to calm himself down. “I’ll take care of Pansy.” He nodded and closed his eyes, almost instantly falling into a deep sleep. 

Hermione rolled up her sleeve and starting checking Pansy’s body over for any wounds that she could take care of now. 

_Hurry up…_ She thought to anyone who could know where they were. _Any help would be work._

 

|||||||||||||||||||||

“How dare you take my son! He has done absolutely nothing!” Narcissa stormed the mansion, magic swirled around her as her Black side came in full force. 

“He’s a blood traitor now! He’s have accepted to dirty his blood with a filthy Mudblood!” The man shouted. “And a half blood too! He’s grown far too weak!” 

“Tell me where you’ve taken them!” She pulled out her wand and took a fighting stance, her magic still thickening the air. “You do not want to have the most powerful families for enemies, do you?” She threatened. “Let me assure you, that even if you are my brother-in-law, that you hold absolutely no power! Death eaters won’t side with you and the light won’t either!” 

“Oh Narcissa, don’t you know? I’m not the only one who’s doing this.” As he smiled and laughed with glee at the former-Black woman, another form appeared from the shadows.

“Hello Cissy.” Her bright blue eyes widened at the voice coming from behind her. It could only be one person. One person had that distinct insanity in their voice. 

“How did you survive… You’re supposed to be dead Bellatrix! How did you survive?” Narcissa all but shouted at her once dead sister. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know” Her sister cackled as pulled her wand out. “You don’t seem too happy to see me, sister dearest.” 

“You tortured my son! Why would I be happy?” Narcissa pointed her wand between her brother-in-law and her older sister. 

“Let me tell you a little story on how I’m still alive, shall I?” Bellatrix had a maniacal glee in her voice and expression. “It all had to do with the Dark Lord” she began. “You remember his precious objects.”

“You created a Horcrux…” Narcissa paled on the inside and felt herself become nauseous. The process to make them had absoutely horrified Narcissa when Lucius had informed her of the Dark Lord's special objects. To learn that her sister had done the same disgusted her. 

“Don’t you mean Horcruxes?” She smiled wickedly at her sister. 

At that very moment, the two Lestranges casted spells as Narcissa dashed out of the room, heading towards the entrance of the mansion so she could apparate away. 

Constantly blocking spells with one arm and slamming open doors with the other, she ran through the dark and dimly lit halls until finally coming to the entrance. 

“Confringo!” Narcissa shouted as the spells hit a pillar and watched it explode and block the path behind her. Sighing, she left the home and apparated away to London.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, still here dealing with my countless problems but please do tell me what you think :)


End file.
